Behind the Masks
by enigmalea
Summary: AU, started before HBP. Ginny has graduated what will she do with her life? Rating to be safe for darkness and romance. GinnySnape pairing. If you don't like this pairing then don't read it. Please R&R otherwise!
1. The Apprentice

**A/N:** This story will eventually contain a Ginny/Snape pairing; if you think that is gross don't read it. Further, please be aware that there is only 22 years difference in their age (based on JKR's birthdates for them cited on http/ and I'm married to a man 26 years my senior. Any reviews about how such a pairing is gross will be taken personally…..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. If I did I would be rich, and I'm not so….

_**Behind the Masks**_

**Ch. 1 – The Apprentice**

It is a perfect day to Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley – damp, dreary, slightly chilly. Ginny loves these days because she didn't have to pretend to be happy and people leave her alone about it. She didn't have to answer the question "What's wrong, Ginny?", because everyone was unhappy on horrid days. She didn't have to put on that fake smile she hates wearing.

Ginny should have been happy today – she was graduating from Hogwarts. Everyone else was happy – their seven long years of hard work was finally over. But Ginny couldn't be happy; she wasn't naïve. The world outside could be cruel and evil and you have to fight to survive. To make matters worse, everyone else had plans and she didn't. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

She had to face it – she was lost. No career goals; no one true love; hell, she didn't even have **real** friends. She had people to joke around with, and complain about professors with, and she could always trust Harry and Hermione with her secrets, but she couldn't trust anyone with her true self – save one person.

Now she had to leave that person at Hogwarts, while she spreads her wings and flies away. But she didn't want to. She had learned to hide at Hogwarts - no one noticed her; she didn't stand out as a Weasley, because she didn't stand out at all. It was all calculated. She let people see what she wanted them to see; she was an actress. She had spent so much time acting, she didn't know how to be herself.

It was so difficult for her - the first Weasley girl in generations. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all had goals; even Ron had a goal - to help Harry Potter stay alive - but what was she to do?

There was no time to think about it now. She has to go out on to the stage and act again. Graduating at the top of her class had been easy with no Hermione to compete against, but now she has to give a speech to inspire her fellow students. What can she say to them? They **know** what they were going to do. So she has the cliché speech "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives…. Blah… blah… blah." At the end, the crowd will clap, everyone will congratulate her, her brothers will tell her how smart she sounded, her mum will cry, Hermione and Harry will hug her, and Harry will try to hide the slight blush creeping up his neck. But none of it would feel real, because she didn't feel real, and she hasn't – not since Tom Riddle.

It was that time of year again – time to consider all of the graduates and determine if there was anyone with the drive, knowledge, and desire to become a Potions Master or Mistress. Apprenticeships for these things are not handed out on a whim. His last offer had been turned down, because Ms. Granger wanted to take a year to travel and study the history and magic of exotic locales. He had a student in mind, but he did not know if she would accept.

When she first appeared outside of his office, he had half a mind to turn her away, but she had come to him, feigning ignorance on a potions assignment. So he had "helped" her, until she began jabbering on about Quidditch. After several failed attempts to get her to stop, he promptly threw her from his office shouting "Ms. Weasley, if you ever decide to embark on thoughts of schoolwork again, I will be willing to entertain you, but until such time, I must ask that you leave me in peace and quiet."

The next day she had returned and again and again. Always it resulted in the same endless chatter about Quidditch and her being forcefully removed from his office, until one day after finishing her potions assignment her light brown eyes locked with his black eyes, "What was it like for you?"

"What?"

"Being with Tom."

That simple question had become their bonding. They talked for hours and continued the next day and the next. Pretty soon, they were talking of more than Voldemort. He was her mentor, in secret of course. He could do nothing to have the Slytherins he lorded over question his loyalty, for that meant piquing the interest of the Death Eaters.

He sat from the sidelines and watched Ginny grow into a striking young lady. She performed well in classes, played as Gryffindor's Chaser, joined the Hogwarts School Choir, and the fencing club (of which he was head). She had proved herself to be talented in many areas. Yet, she was completely inconspicuous. Quiet in class, likely to not try too hard so that she didn't stand out, she was just there – the tag along. All in all, she was much like Snape himself.

He sat and listened as she gave her speech – what was expected of her and nothing more, nothing spectacular. He fought hard to conceal the smile threatening to show. She was so predictable.

At the end of commencement the students and parents melded into one giant undulating crowd. Severus Snape made his way resolutely to Ginny, where she was surrounded by her mother and father, her brothers, and Harry and Hermione. "Congratulations on your accomplishments Ms. Weasley. Arthur, Molly, you should be proud." He turned swiftly on his heal and disappeared into the crowd.

Ginny Weasley smiled a true smile for the first time in seven years.

Ginny awoke to the noise of the Burrow. She stretched in bed, much too lazy to exit the warm cocoon she had made for herself. She made it through an entire night without having to use Dreamless Sleep – a remarkable feat as of late. She yawned, tossed on her clothes, and made her way quietly downstairs.

"Mornin' Snuggle Bug," came Charlie's chipper voice, "'S 'bout time you woke up." She frowned at her older brother.

"Mornin' Dragon Breath," she took the seat next to Hermione as her Mum shot her a warning look. "Sorry, Mum, I'll never call dear **old** Charlie Dragon Breath in your presence again.

The pure chaos that was the Burrow felt comforting. The boys were being the boys – without Percy of course, he had returned to the Ministry immediately after Ginny's graduation ("Important business. Important business. Congratulations Ginny. Sorry I must be going so soon."). It was like Harry had taken Percy's place, only he was younger and more likeable. Hermione and Ginny sent each other exasperated looks at the boys antics, and Mrs. Weasley was, well , Mrs. Weasley ("Charlie when are you going to grow up?"; "Fred, George, if I hear that noise coming from your side of the table one more time I'll… I'll…"; "Harry! I never would have expected this from you!")

The ruckus only stopped when Mr. Weasley came running down stairs, late as usual. "Can't stop now everyone, running late," he grabbed a piece of toast and gulped down some juice, "Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Great spending time with you boys, you should come to visit more often…"

"Wait!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny got a letter today in the owl post. I thought you might like to hear it."

Mr. Weasley beamed and took a seat at the table. Everyone turned to look at Ginny as her Mum handed her the letter. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

The front read: _Mrs. Ginny Weasley, The Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_ in handwriting she did not recognize. She flipped it over, opened it, and began scanning the letter to make sure it wasn't private when she saw that the stationary read: _From the desk of Severus Snape, Potions Master Second Class, Head of Slytherin House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hmph_, she thought,_ I should have known it wasn't private coming from him_.

"Well?" asked Bill.

Ginny cleared her throat and began reading.

"First, let me say that the offer I am about to give you is not to be taken lightly… Blah Blah… You have proved yourself to be an excellent student… Blah Blah… It is with great respect and honor that I offer you the position of Apprentice, if you should so wish to pursue the title of Potions Mistress. Thank you for you consideration, S. Snape."

Congratulations were given all around and Mr. Weasley headed off to work before Ron finally voiced his opinion. "You can't possibly be considered taking that greasy git up on his offer, Gin!"

"Well, I think it's time for us to be going," Fred suddenly said.

"Right," said George. "We don't want to miss the train to Hogsmeade."

"Time for Bill and I to go, too," Charlie stated. "Mum, Ginny love you gals." Kisses were given all around.

Ginny clearly heard Bill whisper to Ron,"Nice knowin' ya lil' brother. Good luck with sis," before all of her older brothers ran for cover.

Ginny turned on Ron. "Ronald Weasley," she said sounding just like her mother. Ron flinched. "I can't believe that you would say that about Professor Snape. After all those times he has saved your life… besides, I rather like Potions. I certainly wouldn't mind having the title of Potions Mistress, even if I have to spend more time with Professor Snape. Further, I am old enough to make my own decisions, thank you verymuch!"

"But Gin, he's a Slytherin."

"And you, Ron, are an ass."

She stormed from the room taking her letter with her. Of course she would become Snape's apprentice. Who wouldn't?

**A/N:** So, what do you think? This is my first fic…. that I actually like enough to post. It is much longer, and I have already started writing the next few chapters. I would love reviews, though, so that I know if it is even worth me continuing. This fic is going to get much darker and contain much more drama and a lot more romance. Please take the time to review. Much like the rest of my work, I don't know if I'll finish it unless I get some reviews. Thanks for your time.

Enigmalea


	2. The Return

**Ch. 2 – The Return**

Ginny worked for hours on her acceptance letter. It had to be just right… perfect. The first one sounded too eager. The next sounded too needy; the next, too familiar; the next, too formal. On and on it went. She had a hard time imagining him struggling with his letter. He had it so easy in that way. He always seemed to know exactly what to say and how to say it to get the result he wanted. Finally, she had written a letter that seemed right… just right. She eagerly signed her name to it and began to read it back to herself.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for your offer of an Apprenticeship. I know that these offers are not given lightly. I am honored to accept your offer and look forward to our future work together._

_Respectfully,_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

She folded the letter, addressed it and slipped it into the pocket of her summer cloak. She wondered how long she would have to prepare. She knew that she would need supplies to begin her Apprenticeship, and though she knew that somehow Mum and Dad would pay for them, she would feel better if she could pay for part of them herself. She was off to Diagon Alley to find a job and send her acceptance letter.

XXX

Three long weeks Ginny worked at The Leaky Cauldron bussing tables and waitressing twelve hours a day. It was hard work, but it was honest work. She managed to keep the job secret from her family until she purchased her new supplies. When Ron found out he gave her the riot act, but she didn't care.

Ginny found herself once again in front of Hogwarts front door. To her surprise it was Dobby who met her. "Ms. Ginny, Master Snape is not here. He asked Dobby to take you to your room, next to his. He asks that I help you unpack. He said he will be back soon to see you." Ginny nodded and Dobby began to lead her to the dungeons.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Ms. Ginny?"

"Yes, Dobby, he is doing well. He is staying in Diagon Alley, I'm sure he would love for you to visit." Dobby nodded and his ears flopped happily.

In a matter of minutes she had unpacked. Her room was small – but not smaller than her room at the Burrow. She had dismissed Dobby before unpacking her most personal possessions: her grandmother's quilt; her second-hand guitar – purchased with her first paycheck; her doll collection – Tessa her rag doll from when she was a girl, Sarah her porcelain bride doll from her 13th birthday, and Alexandra her Egyptian princess doll the Bill had bought her when they visited him in Egypt; and perhaps most prized of all - her Muggle book collection – mostly gifts from Hermione. Also present were her graduation gifts: the tea set from her Mother (white with blue-grey flowers); a Muggle rubber duck from her father – who was still trying to determine their function; fencing foil, jacket, glove, boots, and helmet from Charlie; an ankh amulet from Bill; a small Wizard's Wireless from Fred and George; and a Muggle CD collection and player from Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who spent months searching for the right music.

All of this combined with her new cauldron, sickle (for collecting plants), brass scales, vials, reference books, log book, portable potions cabinet (for her private store of ingredients and pre-made potions), censor, and other accoutrements combined to make her room the coziest in the dungeons. When she finished her work there was a light knock on the door, "Ms. Weasley, when you have finished, would you please join me in my office?"

"Yes, Professor."

XXX

Snape's office was dark and dank… just the way he liked it. Ginny walked in and sat in the chair across from his desk. "I'm very glad you accepted my offer, Ms. Weasley."

"I'm glad to be back, Professor," she said sincerely.

"The journey you have chosen to embark on will be a long and difficult one. You will study many arts besides the art of potions in order to obtain the title of Potions Mistress, Herbology for example, as well as the History of Potions. But enough of the formality… how did you enjoy your vacation, however short it may have been?"

"It wasn't much of a vacation, Professor. I worked at The Leaky Cauldron as a busgirl and waitress for three weeks in order to earn enough money to pay for my supplies, and of course the Order meetings… I wish I knew what Dumbledore has in store for me."

"Don't we all," Snape replied mysteriously. "How did you sleep?"

Her brown eyes locked with his – she hadn't told anyone about the dreams… ever. "How did you know?"

"All who have been touched by Voldemort have the nightmares, Ms. Weasley. I can read it in your face."

"I slept better, since I was away from here. All of my time with Tom was spent within these walls; he follows me everywhere, but here is where my dreams are most potent."

He nodded. "I took the liberty of mixing up extra Dreamless Sleep. I wasn't sure if you would have had time to make any. There will be one dose available here tonight and every night for this week – after that I expect you to be self-sufficient." She nodded, thankful for that kindness. "Well, that is all for today. I expect you in the store room at 7 am sharp Ms. Weasley. Until then, you are free to go."

She stood and turned to leave. "What are your plans for the rest of the day, Ms. Weasley?"

"Actually I was rather looking forward to fencing, sir." His usual grimace faltered slightly and she thought that she caught a glimpse of a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that."

XXX

Minutes later the pair was in the Great Hall, tables pushed against the wall. Ginny was dressed in a tight pair of black athletic pants and a white tank top, over which she wore her fencing jacket and glove. Her fencing boots were laced tight. Snape saluted her and she returned the salute. They both put on their masks and fell into engarde.

"Ready?" asked Snape. Ginny nodded. "Fence."

They closed the distance to the en garde line and engaged one another. Ginny extended first. Snape parried and followed with a riposte. Attack. Parry. Riposte. Bind. Parry. Riposte.

Snape was trying not to notice how good Ginny looked in her new fencing equipment. It was form fitting and the form was well-shaped. In his split second of distraction Ginny attacked with a ballestra, a hop followed by a lunge, and hit her mark. The magical buzzer sounded and a light glowed from the point of Ginny's foil.

"First touche to you, Ms. Weasley," Snape said begrudgingly. "Recover." They backed to their starting position and the match continued.

After five fast-paced, intense minutes of fighting, the match was called – it had ending in La Belle – a tie.

"Good job, Ms. Weasley. Until tomorrow morning."

_**A/N: Sorry for the filler. When I first wrote this chapter it was much longer, but I decided to separate it into two chapters to make it easier to read. I thought about deleting this chapter entirely, but parts of it are referenced later, so I left it in.**_

**_One more apology about the technicality of the fencing scene: I am a fencer. I think that I used to write better swordplay scenes before I knew what I was talking about. I'm seriously considering re-writing it. What do you think? Please review!_**


	3. Voldemort's Demand

**Ch. 3 – Voldemort's Demand**

Snape had found it increasingly difficult to pay attention during their fencing match. _Damn it Severus, she's your apprentice,_ he admonished himself. He had never been happier when Ginny's acceptance letter had come, and he hated to admit it, but he looked forward to working with her. He was letting her get close, and that could be dangerous to both of them with his current position as a spy.

He entered his room, stripped off his fencing gear and padded barefoot to the bathtub in his private bathroom. He mumbled a spell and the tub filled with water just the way he liked it – nearly scalding hot. He stepped into the water, exhaling a hiss at the slight pain as his skin turned pink.

He closed his eyes and relaxed in the water, sliding down into it until his chin lingered just above the edge of the water. He closed his eyes and began replaying the fencing bout. _Ah, Ginny, _he thought, surprising himself with the use of her given name, _you are poisonous. I hope I have the antidote in my stores._ He resolved in that instant to get no closer to the girl. He would push her away, as much as possible.

But he knew it was too late. Severus Snape was vulnerable to attack for the first time in years.

* * *

Ginny moaned and deepened the kiss. She didn't quite remember how it had happened, but she was in Severus Snape's arms and he was kissing her passionately. _This can't be real_, her brain screamed. Seconds ago she had been falling from a cliff, but he had been there to catch her… and kiss her.

He hadn't said anything, just kissed her. She opened her eyes and stared in horror – Severus Snape had turned into Tom Riddle. The kiss was no longer passionate; it was the Kiss of Death. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, was really a Dementor, and he was sucking the life out of her.

_Wake up, Ginerva. You are only dreaming._ _Damn it, Ginny, wake up. Wake up!_ "Wake up!" she screamed out loud and sat up in bed. She was drenched in sweat, her heart was pounding. "Only a dream, a dream," she whispered.

There would be no more sleep. She glanced at the clock on her wall – 6 AM. Just as well. She got up, dressed, and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had a simple meal of hot cereal sweetened with sugar and a cup of tea. She entered the store room fifteen minutes early, surprised to find Snape already there.

"You're early," he said simply. "Ms. Weasley, a good portion of your job will be to keep these stores stocked at all times. This means you will be in charge of gathering the ingredients that can be found on the grounds at the appropriate times. Anything not available readily on the grounds you will order. This is my master log," he said tapping a large tome, "Anything used from the store is logged here. We are going to begin with organizing the store room and familiarizing you with everything here. I hope you came prepared to take notes."

Ginny nodded. The organization of the store room was almost immaculate, because Snape was obsessive compulsive; there were only one or twp components out of place. The most difficult part of the task for Ginny was attempting to absorb all of the information; true, she was familiar with most of the store room, but she was now expected to know the basic properties of the ingredients, how to identify them in the wild, proper collection, preservation, and storage, and further which ones were readily available on Hogwart's grounds.

After two hours of scribbling furiously, Ginny felt as if her brain were going to explode. "Professor, how can you possibly remember all of this?"

"Years of use. The key to being a good Potions Master or Mistress is not trying to remember everything, but keeping good notes, being organized, and knowing where to find the information you seek. Eventually, the information you use most often will come like second nature. We'll break for lunch now, Ms. Weasley." She turned to leave. "Ah, Ms. Weasley, Dumbledore wished to see you today."

* * *

Snape had give Ginny the day off. She had been working non-stop for him for nearly a month. She was progressing quickly, and at this rate she would be a Potions Mistress in two years – almost half the time it normally took – but she was pushing herself too hard. Between her work with him, her daily meetings with Dumbledore, and the nightmares, the poor girl was getting no sleep. She was pale, tired, and had begun making careless mistakes – in fact, she hadn't looked worse in her first year when she was possessed.

Speaking of those meeting with Dumbledore, just what was their purpose anyway? Snape had spoken to both of them to no avail; Ginny had told him flatly to mind his own business and Dumbledore replied mysteriously that all would be revealed with time. Snape hated when Dumbledore said that.

It wasn't for Ginny's benefit alone that she had been given the day off. Snape was meeting with a group of Death Eaters and Voldemort was supposed to attend. He needed the day to prepare himself – particularly to clear his minds of thought of Ginny. The Order of the Phoenix had long ago decided that her apprenticeship should stay secret as long as possible, because there was no need to call attention to her.

Snape scowled as he arrived at their designated meeting place – Room 2B, Eye of Newt Tavern, Knockturn Alley. Could these idiots be more conspicuous? The room was practically empty – only Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy awaited him. A year ago Voldemort had gotten his hands on a copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead and succeeded in taking corporeal form in a totally human body, but that did make him any less revolting.

"Now that we've **all** arrived," Lucius stated curtly. Snape's skin prickled. All? That could only mean one of two things: they were going to kill him or ask him to kill. The room was painfully quiet for a few seconds. "How are things going with your apprentice?" Lucius said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Specifically," continued Voldemort, "I would like to know why you did not tell me that you had taken an apprentice."

Snape's mouth went dry, but his face remained passive and emotionless. "I did not think the fact that I took an apprentice was worth your note, my Lord."

"Of course it is worth my note… particularly when that apprentice is Ginny Weasley!"

"Yes, my Lord, I should have told you. I realize that now…"

"I want you to bring her to me."

Severus's heart was pounding. How could someone in the Order have let this slip? It put him and Ginny in danger. Who could be such an idiot? He had two guesses, either Ron Weasley or Harry Potter. "Not with force my Lord?"

"Not with force! Imbecile! She served me once before and she shall do so again. You will convince her to come to me and become a Death Eater, and I want it done before next term at Hogwarts begins."

"That only gives me a month!"

"I will have her in a month, Severus, or I will have your life!"

**A/N:** What do you think about that twist? Too drastic? Thanks to all of my reviewers.

_Vitugglan –_ Thanks for the suggestion. I used your suggestion and the fencing scene flows better. I will post the new version after the new chapter is up.

_billiejoe_ – Thanks for catching that I was using Mrs. instead of Ms. This is what I get for editing late at night. I've already changed it throughout Chapter 2.

Also, I fixed a few typos and grammar errors throughout Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 (Since when was Hogwarts possessive?). The new versions should be up shortly.

I would love to hear your suggestions, so if you've read, please review!


	4. Ginny Weasley, Death Eater Extraordinare

**Ch. 4 – Ginny Weasley, Death Eater Extraordinaire**

Severus was furious. How could anyone be such an idiot? There was no way around it now, if he wanted to live, he had to bring Ginny Weasley to Voldemort in a month. How could someone have exposed him in this way? How could someone have risked Ginny's life? That was what he was most furious about. He could take care of himself, but Ginny… there was not enough time to train her in occlumency, taking her to Voldemort risked exposure for everyone. There was no way around it: there was a mole inside the Order of the Phoenix. There was someone purposefully attempting to destroy them all.

It was probably a good thing that there were no students at Hogwarts. With Snape raging the way he was if a student had so much as looked at him it was likely the student would get detention and loose points for his house. "Fizzing Whizzby," he growled at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. It jumped eagerly out of his way. Dumbledore didn't appear to be in, so Snape contented himself with pacing the room and mumbling curse words.

"Severus, so good to see you," said Dumbledore as he entered the room.

"There's a leak."

"Where? In the dungeons? I'll be sure to set Argus on it immediately."

"No damn it! There's a leak inside the Order," Snape shouted in reply.

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Voldemort knew Ginny is my apprentice. He wants me to bring her to him in a month. How could he have known unless someone let it leak? Maybe it was an accident, you know, Arthur just mentioned it to…"

"I told them to let it out."

"You did what? How could you? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Hold on, Severus, hold on. Let me explain everything. My first meeting with Ms. Weasley was purely to ascertain the extent to which she wanted to help the Order of the Phoenix. I, like everyone else, thought that after being possessed by Voldemort she would prefer to work in the background like her mother, but we were wrong. Ms. Weasley told me quite resolutely that she wanted to be a spy. She believes that Voldemort will trust her and she thought that she could be accepted into his inner circle. So I began to teach her occlumency and legilimency to prepare her for her role."

"But this is insane… she's a child…"

"Come now Severus, you of all people should realize that she is no longer a child. This was her decision. She is more than prepared for her task, for as we know, Ms. Weasley is quite proficient in anything she puts her mind to."

"But…"

"Severus, don't argue with me. She's ready, and you are going to take her to Voldemort."

Severus couldn't argue with Dumbledore, but he didn't have to like it.

* * *

Ginny was listening to her Muggle CD collection, humming along, occasionally singing along, as she brewed a stock of Pepperup potion for Madam Pomfrey, who was stocking up for the beginning of term.

Severus was outside of her door, composing himself. He had no idea what he was going to say, although he knew that his first instinct ("What the hell were you thinking?") was not likely to go over well. When he heard a pause in the sounds of music and bubbling from her cauldron, he gathered himself and knocked lightly on the door. He jumped slightly as Ginny flung the door open and said, "Yes, Professor?"

He was shocked. She must have known he was there. "Voldemort demanded that I bring you to him in a month," he said simply and turned to walk away.

"Professor, would you like to come in… for tea, perhaps? You have been standing out there an awfully long time," she flashed him a grin.

He scowled in reply. "I never turn down an invitation for tea, Ms. Weasley." He stepped into her room, heart pounding. He felt as giddy as a school boy. What the hell was wrong with him?

He glanced around at her small room. It was nothing like the suite of rooms he called home. There was nothing dark and dank and slightly oppressive about this room. In fact, it could be called cozy. It could have been because there was so much…stuff. That was the thing about women, they invaded your life and filled it with stuff and suddenly everything was different. A woman's touch, _they _called it, meddlesome stuff to Severus.

"Have a seat, please," she said softly, nodding to her bed, as she hung the tea kettle full of water on the hook above the fire that her cauldron had occupied seconds before. She sat on the bed and looked up at him. "Well, are you going to sit?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you telling me that you are going to stand while we have tea? Professor, sit," she barked at him and tugged on his arm. Severus obeyed unaware that he did so. His heart was beating faster. He was sitting on a woman's bed. When was the last time this had happened? _Damn it! She not a woman! She's your apprentice,_ he thought. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"Of course not, Ms. Weasley. I'm just trying to figure out what possessed you…" he paused and looked awkward as if realizing what that particular phrasing might imply. "I mean… what made you want to do this? Don't you realize that you have placed both of us in considerable danger? What if one of us is discovered? Besides that, do you realize what Voldemort requires of his followers? He will want you to kill, Ginny, or be killed, and there's nothing you can do about. He will demand that you give him everything… your loyalty, your life, your soul… the people you care about if he asks it."

"Do you think I don't realize that?" she paused, a very long pregnant pause. "Did you just call me Ginny?"

"Don't change the subject," he snapped. "If something happens to you I will never forgive myself. So don't go and do anything stupid while you're playing your little spy game, alright?"

"Playing my little spy game? How could you say that to me?" she shouted rising from the bed. "I volunteered to help you, Severus. I volunteered to risk my life, just so you would have someone to help you in case of need, and you repay me by lecturing me? You bastard!"

"Don't take that tone with me, _Ms. Weasley_," he snapped while rising from the bed. He towered a foot above her. "I am still your professor, and it would do you good to remember it. In the old days an apprentice would have never hidden such a thing from her master, on penalty of death."

"Oh, now you threaten my life do you? How dare you? You have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. You're not my father!"

"No, I'm not. But I… I… care about you, damn it, and I don't want to see anything happen to you!" Severus went pale. _Dear God, what did I just say, _he thought. The silence was interrupted by the whistle of the tea kettle. Ginny pulled it off of the hook and set it on the nearby table.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm entering the Death Eaters as a spy, and we'll just have to take it as it comes."

* * *

Ginny knew that Snape regretted what he had said as soon as he said it. He turned pale (more so than usual) and left in a hurry. The following month was torture. She could feel their already tenuous friendship falling to pieces. Snape rarely talked to her unless entirely necessary and looked at her even less frequently. Even his instruction to her had become strained, it was no longer fluid and enjoyable; lecture, research, and practicum became painful, and if (the Gods' forbid it) they happen to brush hands or bump into each other, Snape pulled his hand away immediately and looked at her as if she had tried to set him on fire.

Of course, life wasn't entirely bad… she had mastered occlumency; the one nice thing Snape had sad to her was that her mind was like a fortress, almost as well protected as Hogwarts itself. Now that Snape was ignoring her, she had plenty of time to brew Dreamless Sleep, which meant that she was now getting full a night's sleep every night, and she even had the time to learn a few songs on her guitar. But none of that soothed the discomfort she felt at having lost her only true friend.

She was nervous. She had dressed as instructed, black pants, black boots, black long sleeve shirt, and black hooded cloak (summer-weight, of course). She stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. "Black is not your color dear. Makes you look like death warmed over," it said sadly. She sighed, but had to agree; she looked like a small, female version of Severus Snape with one difference – she had red hair.

There was a light knock on the door. "Ready?" Snape whispered.

She didn't reply, but walked out into the hallway. "Portkey," he said holding out a drawstring pouch. She put her hand on it. "One… two… three…" she heard Snape count. She felt a sickening lurch as the Hogwarts dungeons disappeared and a very dark forest appeared. Severus pulled the hood of his cloak up, and she did the same.

"Stay close," he whispered. "Wait," he said abruptly. "Ginny, I... I…" he fumbled over his words.

"Professor," she replied curtly. "We don't have all night."

"Right. I just wanted to say… I meant what I said. I care about you… as a friend, of course… and I don't want to see you get hurt. Don't hold anything that happens against me."

She nodded in reply, and felt a knot jump into her throat. Did he know something she didn't? It wasn't as if his speech had helped to ease her nervousness. She thought that if Lord Voldemort didn't kill her, she might have a heart attack from her heart pounding so quickly. They made their way slowly to a clearing where a magically enhanced fire was blazing. The blue flames cast an eerie glow on the clearing; she sensed rather than saw the Death Eaters' presences. Shortly after they arrived at the clearing a tall cloaked figure made its way to the center near the fire. With a flamboyant motion the figure dropped its hood, revealing the face of Lord Voldemort.

Severus had tried to warn her – the spell from the Egyptian Book of the Dead had worked too well – not only did Lord Voldemort look human again, he looked young. In fact, if Ginny didn't know any better, she would have guessed him to be about 20, he looked very much like the 16 year old version of himself she remembered, except that he was taller and much more muscular.

Silently, he pointed to Ginny and motioned for her to come to him. Nervously, she crossed the gap to him. When she reached him, he grabbed her left arm and pulled the sleeve up.

"Kneel in front of your new Lord," he commanded. Ginny kneeled. A searing pain started where his hand wrapped around her left arm and traveled up into her shoulder, down her spine and slowly up into her brain. Her muscles began to spasm._ Do you come freely?_, she felt Voldemort in her brain searching.

_Of course I come freely, Tom,_ she thought back.

_I am Lord Voldemort. I am no longer Tom._ He pulled her roughly to her feet and spun her around so that her back pressed against him. He displayed the Dark Mark now present on her left arm. Aloud he said, "I want you all to welcome the newest member to your ranks, my queen, Ginny Weasley. Say hello to Lady Voldemort."

There were audible gasps as he pulled her hood down. Ginny's heart jumped to her throat. Lady Voldemort? What was he talking about? He spun her around and began to kiss her; his tongue moved snake-like in and out of her mouth.

Ginny had to fight the urge to get sick. Waves of revulsion surge in her stomach. She was receiving her first kiss ever from… from Lord Voldemort. She wanted to kick him in the crotch and run screaming into the night. She had to fight to keep her mind shielded her revulsion was so strong. Her nightmare replayed in her mind.

Snape wanted to shout. He wanted to force the Dark Lord to stop touching Ginny. She was his damn it! How dare he? He fought the urge to run across the clearing and pull Ginny away. It was torture watching Voldemort so thoroughly enjoy the woman of his dreams. His face twisted into a grimace and he had to struggle to keep the mask he wore impassive and emotionless. For once he was glad he wore a hooded cloak.

The torture seemed as if it would never end.

**A/N:** The story has taken a much, much darker turn, and it will continue to get darker, but I am going to focus a little more on the relationship between Ginny and Snape in upcoming chapters. Please, please, please, read and review! My reviews have tapered off and I'm finding it hard to keep writing… I've actually finished the story in my head, but without reviews I'm finding it hard to get it out of my head. If you liked it or hated it, please tell me so that I can strive to do more of what you like or less of what you hate.


	5. First Date

**Ch. 5 First Date**

They made their way silently to their departure point. Snape wasn't sure whether he wanted to take pity on Ginny or hit her for being able to pretend that she was enjoying the kiss from Lord Voldemort. From his point of view, it appeared that not only was she enjoying the kiss, but she was definitely returning it. However, when their eyes locked shortly after and they began to leave the clearing, it was clear to Severus that her light brown eyes held nothing but repulsion, disgust, and shock. Ginny had to stop once to be sick.

When they were finally clear of the trees, Severus took their portkey out of a pocket inside his cloak. Ginny touched the pouch and in seconds they were back in the Hogwarts dungeons.

"Are you alright, Ms. Weasley?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't think I can ever be alright now that I have this on my arm," she replied holding her left arm up.

"The pain you felt when he put it on… it will be back," he replied with a warning. "I… I…um… I took the liberty of brewing a willow bark infusion to help the pain… I thought you might need it," he handed her a vial of a thin white liquid that was semi-transparent.

"Thank you," she said softly. She took the vial, turned swiftly on her heal, and walked into her room. A few minutes later, in his own room, Severus was certain he herd muffled cries floating from her room.

* * *

Ginny awoke late. The clock in her room told her that it was 11 am. At King's Cross, Hogwarts students new and returning were likely making their way nervously onto the Hogwarts Express. Every muscle in her body seemed to be on fire and a dull, throbbing pain emanated from the mark on her left arm. Severus had warned her, but she didn't want his charity. It was her decision, and she needed to face the full brunt of it. At least, that's what she had thought last night.

She heard a light knock on her door. "Ms. Weasley, are you alright? It's awfully late."

"I'm terrific," came her sarcastic reply. "I'll meet you in the potions room shortly, Professor. I'm sorry I'm late." There was no response as she climbed out of bed and began to dress. She pulled on her favorite bell-bottom jeans (she liked the way they looked on her ass) and a blue silk spaghetti strap shirt. Even though summer was in full swing (it was only September 1, after all) the house elves insisted on stoking fires large enough to keep the castle warm during winter, or maybe she had just become used to the dungeons and the damp chill that always hung in the air.

She looked at her full length mirror which shrieked, "Cover the mark dear!" Her eyes traveled down to the Dark Mark present on her left arm. She sighed, but really, what was the point in covering it just now? The only person who was going to see her was Snape. She grabbed her quill and parchments and her wand and took the short walk to the potions classroom.

She was moving rather slowly and stiffly. She didn't think she would be so sore this morning or she would have taken the willow bark infusion. She sat resolutely in a seat in the front.

Snape had watched her during the entire walk. She could almost feel the trail his black eyes had traced over her body. "You didn't take it, did you? Damn it, you are the most stubborn person I've ever known!" She smiled weakly at him. Her skin was more pale than usual and there were black circles under her eyes. Her breathing was labored. "Have it your way then."

He opened a large tome on her desk, on which Ginny noticed the fading script titling it _Most Potente Potions_. "Today, we are moving from healing potions, to their second cousins, poisons and their antidotes. Of course, you are familiar with aconite and belladonna, as well as arsenic, and the most common antidote a bezoar."

Ginny nodded in response. She listened intently until Snape began to talk about the new poisonous plants and ingredients. She stared in awe at the lists of ingredients in some of the potions in _Most Potente Potions_. Incredibly, some contained five or six poisonous ingredients, to insure that the intended victim suffered as much as thoroughly possible. They discussed possible antidotes to these potions.

Ginny was enraptured with their discussion. She had found that being Snape's apprentice was nothing like being in his class. For one, he couldn't take away house points or give you a detention. Although, you were already responsible for the work that students did in detentions, such as scrubbing the cauldrons and organizing the store room. She found that he was much more pleasant. He didn't sneer or scowl or insult her quite as much... but then again it could be because she was who she was and not because she was his apprentice. A smile spread over her face at this thought.

He slammed shut _Most Potente Potions_ making her jump. "What's so funny, Ms. Weasley?" he sneered in his usual how dare you interrupt my thoughts voice.

"Nothing, Professor," she tried to look as innocent as possible. He glared at her, but continued the lesson, by placing another book on top of _Most Potente Potions_. She didn't see the title, but this looked like some herbology field guide. He flipped through pages and chatted idly until he found the correct one.

"Our last topic for the day, Ms. Weasley. I tried to make this as short and sweet as possible considering the circumstances," he said nodding at her left arm. "This," he said suddenly stopping on the correct page, "is Black Lotus." She stared at the picture.

In front of her was possibly the most beautiful plant she had ever seen in her life. On top of a thick stalk, sat what looked like a normal lotus flower, except that it was black and it seemed to be glowing. It swayed gently in the wind and the pollen that was knocked loose swirled like glitter. The center of the flower was dark crimson, the color of dried blood.

"Black Lotus," Snape continued, "is the most poisonous plant known to man. If the pollen touches your skin without a barrier, it will pass into your blood stream and kill you. If it is ingested, your death is immediate. However, Black Lotus is extremely interesting, because if it is taken in a diluted form, it most likely will not harm the person taking it."

"But… what are the benefits of taking a diluted form?"

"I was getting to that. Legend has it that the Ancient Egyptian wizard Imhotep, an architect who built Egypt's first pyramid, doctor, priest, scribe, sage, poet, astrologer, etc., etc., came across Black Lotus one day in his travels. It is said he sent members of his retinue into the field of lotus to gather it so that he could study its medicinal properties later. His guards began to drop dead. It is then that Imhotep put on his gloves and collected it, careful not to touch it with his bare skin. Later, while studying the plant from afar, the Egyptian god of medicine came to speak to Imhotep. He told Imhotep that if he diluted the plant he could ingest it; by doing so he would gain immunity from poison, including the poison of the Black Lotus itself. Also, the plant would aid him in his priestly duties by enhancing his visions. Imhotep did as he was told. However, in a short period of time, he became addicted to the plant. His body craved it to continue living, and he had to steadily increase the dosages to gain the same effect. There was another effect the god did not mention – Imhotep's magical power began increasing. One day, during a ritual Imhotep collapsed and died. When they attempted to mummify him, they found that his organs had disintegrated – he would be doomed to roam the world forever searching for his organs. Some people said that the Gods' were punishing Imhotep for daring to become as powerful as they are. However, centuries later, Imhotep became worshipped as a God himself."

"Fascinating," Ginny replied. "Just how much of it is true."

"That depends on how much you believe in, of course. Certainly the properties of Black Lotus are true, but not for everyone. It is hallucinogenic, and it does provide immunity against poisons if diluted and ingested. It can be addicting, although not to everyone. Only certain individuals become addicted, but they almost always drop dead eventually, either from not continuing to take the Black Lotus and their body craving it or from their organs disintegrating from being constantly exposed to the poison. As for the power increase, there is no evidence that this is true for all who take it. All in all, it is a highly unpredictable ingredient and has thus been outlawed by the Ministry of Magic."

"It's mesmerizing," she said running her hand lightly over the picture of the magical plant.

"That's all for today, Ms. Weasley… unless you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade. I have a few last things to pick up before the students arrive and term begins."

While he was talking Ginny had stood and was painfully making her way to the door. "Sure, I'd love to come," she said aloud. _Is this a date?_ She thought to herself. It was well known that nearly all first dates at Hogwarts were to Hogsmeade, at least among the students.

She made her way into the hall and Severus followed her. "I've changed my mind," he said suddenly. "I will not allow you to come to Hogsmeade with me unless you take the willow bark infusion."

"Fine," she replied testily, "I'll be ready in just a minute." Ginny entered her room, and Severus began to pace the hallway. She emerged after a few moments, moving and breathing much easier, Severus noted. Clearly, she had taken the willow bark infusion; she had also changed her top. Severus frowned slightly, for the spaghetti strap shirt had looked quite ravishing on her. Ginny opted instead for an amber colored long-sleeve shirt that reflected the color of her eyes and hid the mark on her left arm.

They began their walk to Hogsmeade silently. "Why did you refuse to take the infusion?" Severus asked simply. _Don't you trust me_? seemed to be his true question. He continued, "For a woman who is studying to be a Potions Mistress, it is quite odd that you are so reluctant to use them yourself."

She sighed. "I view it as a weakness, having to turn to potions for everything."

"Truly? Or is it getting help that you view as a weakness?"

"I suppose to some extent, it is getting help that I view as a weakness. This may not make any sense to you, but growing up with Fred and George teaches you to not show weakness; they exploited weakness for their pranks, you know."

"I think it has less to do with growing up with Fred and George and more to do with being possessed by Lord Voldemort."

Ginny frowned and didn't reply. She wanted to shout, _Who the hell asked you anyway?_, but resisted; she didn't think the Potion's Master next to her would take kindly to being shouted at.

"Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks? I could use a nice cool drink," Snape said softly. Ginny nodded in agreement; it was a warm summer day and the faint breeze didn't help to cool it down much.

"Ah, Severus… and Ginny Weasley!" came Madam Rosemerta's shocked voice from behind the bar. "It's so good to see you both again! What will it be, Severus? Your usual?"

"Ah… no," he said. "I think a cold glass of lemonade is in order. What about you Ginny?"

"Lemonade sounds great, Professor," she replied moving to a table in the corner. Snape joined her a few minutes later, drinks in hand. "How much do I owe you?" she asked, fishing in her pocket for her money.

"Nothing." Snape replied looking slightly embarrassed. "I was thinking… as long as there aren't any students around... and as long as I'm not instructing you… it might be alright if you called me Severus and I called you Ginny. I mean, after all, we are both adults… and well, we are colleagues. It's no different than Albus and Minerva and I calling each other by first names."

"That sounds good to me, Severus," Ginny said softly as if trying out his name. "What was it that you needed to get again?"

Severus was so busy basking in the sound of her voice wrapping around his first name, it took him a few seconds to realize she had asked him a question. _Need to get? What is she talking… Oh, Merlin!_ He had forgotten the excuse he had for coming here. "Nothing much, really… some parchment, quills, a few things for my private…"

"You didn't really need to come in to Hogsmeade, did you?" she asked brown eyes sparkling.

"Um…" Snape looked down. "Well, I didn't **need** to, but…"

"Severus, is this a date?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," he said nervously, taking a large swig of lemonade. "That would be entirely… improper. You are my apprentice, after all… and I **am **old enough to be your father," he added as an after thought.

Ginny paled. "You-Know-Who is old enough to be my grandfather, but that doesn't seem to stop him any," she hissed in a whisper.

Severus' lips thinned as he drew them into a scowl. "Could we not discuss that, please?" he asked with a growl.

A thick silence fell between them as they finished their lemonades. _You're blowing it Ginny_, she thought to herself. _Must change subject..._ "You still owe me a rematch."

"What? Oh right… fencing. I never knew that you were quite that good Ms. Weasley. I seem to remember you loosing quite a bit in the club meetings."

_Great… back to Ms. Weasley._ "I had to let Colin win sometimes, or he'd never fence again. He's just that kind of person."

"Ahh…"

Silence followed. _Damn it, man, say something interesting_, Severus thought to himself. "Back to the castle then?" he asked. _No I don't want this to end, yet!_ He wanted to kick himself.

"Sure," she said softly. They left The Three Broomsticks and soon found themselves back in the Hogwarts Dungeons. "I really enjoyed our walk, Severus."

"I… I… I did…. Ginny…Start of term feast tonight… Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to. Under one condition… you wear dress robes, and let me do your hair."

Severus swallowed hard. "Anything you say, Ginny." To his surprise, she stretched up and kissed him on his cheek before disappearing into her room. Severus' heart was pounding. If he didn't know any better, he might actually think that Ginny Weasley **liked** him.

**A/N: **Well, I could have made the first date longer, but thought that was a good place to stop. Chapter 6 should be up shortly, as I've already started writing it. Thank you to all of my reviewers! When I saw the reviews I immediately began working. I never thought that I would be so review dependent!

_June – It wasn't meant as blackmail! I do find it harder to write without feedback, which I can't understand, because I do actually know where the story is going now!_

_JackintheBagle – It's going to get darker and darker and darker… mwahahahaha. I can't seem to give the characters what they want without making them earn it first. I'm glad you find the darkness intriguing._

_Snape's Opera Rose – Haha. Not quite yet. Although I wish that one of them had courage enough to just go for it at this point. Don't worry though, some juicy stuff between Ginny and Snape is coming up soon!_

_Dear Me – Don't worry… this is NOT, I repeat, is NOT a Tom/Gin fic. There will be very little action between them if I can help it. I'm only including what is absolutely necessary to drive the plot. Besides, the way I've written Ginny… she despises Tom and nothing can happen to change that. Severus is her main man. )_


	6. The Sacrifice

**Ch. 6 – The Sacrifice**

Severus dressed for the Start of Term Feast nervously. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn his dress robes; he hoped they weren't too out of style. He stared at himself in the mirror. The robes were hunter green velvet, trimmed with silver embroidered Celtic knots. The robes fell right above his ankle, where the silver knotting stood out starkly against the black leather of his boots. Well, if he had to say one thing nice about his dress robes, he looked far less pale in hunter green than in the black he wore constantly.

When Ginny had told him she wanted to do his hair, he immediately fled to his private bathroom, where he washed his hair four times in a row. Amazingly, it still managed to look greasy… he just hoped that it didn't feel that way to her.

He knocked nervously on the door to her room. "Coming," her voice floated out to him. She swung open the door to her room and greeted him with a smile.

"You look…" he started.

"You too," she said quickly, perhaps to spare him the embarrassment of having to finish the statement. Severus took a moment to admire the beauty before him. She was wearing royal blue fitted – _very_ fitted – silk robes. The topmost layer of the robes had a celestial theme embroidered into them using a thread just one shade darker than the fabric itself. The result was that the pattern looked ghostly and only appeared when the light hit it just right. Her red hair lay gathered over one shoulder - a flame against the watery tones of her robes; her eyes reflected the depth of the earth.

They stood staring for a few moments. "Come in," Ginny said softly. "Have a seat," she said motioning in the general direction of her bed. Severus nodded and took a seat as he was told. She gathered a brush and several hair accoutrements before walking over to him. She sat on the bed and looked at him, nervously. "This might be easier if… um… you sit in front of me."

Severus cleared his throat to reply, and then thought better of it. He sat in front of her, heart pounding. To his surprise, she put her hands on his shoulders and maneuvered him back, so that he was sitting between her legs. He tried not to notice the heat of her thighs as she began to brush his hair; he didn't succeed.

Ginny brushed his hair tenderly, as Severus closed his eyes. She tried not to notice the look of exquisite pleasure on his face, or the fact that his head was were it was. After thoroughly brushing his hair, she tied his hair back with a dark green ribbon. "There you go."

He stood, rather shakily, and made his way to the full length mirror. "Like a totally different person," it said, "You can even see his exquisite eyes. No, there's no need for him to hide behind his long hair."

Severus wrinkled his nose. "You don't think the ribbon makes me look..." _gay,_ he thought, "feminine."

"Of course not!" Ginny and the mirror replied simultaneously. "You look marvelous," Ginny continued, "Are you doubting my fashion sense?"

An evil grin appeared on his face as his eyes swept over her reflection in the mirror. "I would never doubt your fashion sense, Ginny. Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm. Together they made their way to the Great Hall, where most of the Professors had already gathered. Dumbledore said nothing at the fact that Ginny and Severus arrived arm in arm, he only raised an eyebrow.

McGonagall and Flitwick bombarded them at once asking Ginny how she had been and berating Severus for keeping her hidden in their dungeons. Severus said nothing, only scowled in their general directions. "She is my apprentice after all," he finally replied.

"'Ullo, Ginny," said a gruff voice.

"Hagrid!" she said in an excited voice. She pulled away from Severus and the others long enough to give the big man a hug. Severus frowned slightly, but stalked off to talk to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry that I haven't been to visit! I've been… busy."

"I don' doubt tha'. 'Spect he's got you nearly locked inta tha' dungeon o' 'is," he said nodding in Snape's general direction.

"Not quite, Hagrid. Don't feel bad, I've been here two months and haven't seen anyone other than Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. I've been busy with my studies… and, well… other business."

"I know all 'bout tha' otha business. Madam Rosemerta told me, tha' you an' Snape was in Hogsmeade on a _date_, today."

"News travels fast, it does seem. It wasn't a date… and even if it was… I'm an adult, Hagrid. The other business _I_ was referring to is for Dumbledore."

"Tha's wha' I told 'im, I did. But 'e only said 'e was gonna kill tha' 'greasy git'."

"Oh, no. Ron was with you?"

"Came ta visit Fred n' George," Hagrid nodded grimly. Luckily, Dumbledore saw fit to interrupt.

"The students will be arriving shortly. We should all go to our positions. Ginny, you can sit by Severus at that end of the table, Madam Hecate, why don't you sit next to Minerva," Dumbledore said to the new DADA professor.

A disappointed Hagrid sauntered off to meet the first years as the Professors took their seats at the head table. In a moment the Great Hall filled with the din of the returning students. Professor Snape's current choice of clothing seemed to be a topic of conversation, even among his Slytherin students. His scowl deepened when a group of Gryffindor's laughed and pointed in his general direction.

Dennis Creevey, now a sixth year student, waved eagerly at Ginny at the head table. She flashed him a smile and saw out of the corner of her eye that Severus' scowl deepened. "We're just friends, Severus. At least, **I**just want to be friends; I know Colin had a thing for me, but I'm not sure about Dennis."

He mumbled something that sounded awfully like insufferable brat, but Ginny wasn't sure. She watched the sorting with amusement. It brought back so many memories; happy ones – for she had been sorted into Gryffindor, and not so happy ones – for she was already writing to Tom in that blasted diary of his.

Dumbledore stood as the sorting was finished. "Welcome one and all. I'm going to make this as short as possible. First, students are all kindly reminded that wandering into the Forbidden Forest could mean a slow and painful death, or a quick and painless, one depending on what you run into first. I, however, suggest that you do not press the odds."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has kindly asked me to remind everyone that there is to be no spellcasting in the halls, no jokes played, or dungbombs dropped, nothing from any joke wizarding shop, and ESPECIALLY from the Weasley's shop or mail-order catalogue displayed or it will be confiscated. Now, onto happier business… we have with us a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Madam Roselinda Hecate." Madam Hecate rose to be recognized with less than enthusiastic applause. "Also, as some of you may have noticed, Miss Ginerva Weasley, who left just last year, has seen fit to rejoin us. She has become Professor Snape's apprentice and will be acting as an Assistant Professor."

Ginny stood to the raucous applause of her old schoolmates. No one seemed to notice that although Gryffindor was making the most noise, Slytherin was the next loudest. "Now, everyone, enjoy your meal!" With that the food appeared and the ravenous students dived in.

Ginny couldn't have been happier, but Severus seemed to be brooding. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing… I was just noticing there seems to be an awful lot of Gryffindors in the incoming group."

"Come now, it's not as if you **hate** the Gryffindors. I mean, at least, you don't truly hate **all **of them."

"Of course I do," he snapped before he realized what he was saying. "I mean that… er…" he blushed profusely. "Not you, of course, but… as you are no longer in Gryffindor… damn. You got me," he said resigning to her. An impish grin spread across her face and into her eyes. Severus couldn't help but smile, which he immediately attempted to hide by taking a large drink out of his goblet. It was too late, however, for more than one person in the room had noticed it.

The feast ended and students began to file out of the Great Hall. The professors hung back allowing the prefects to do their duties; when the Great Hall had finally cleared, Snape began to escort Ginny back to her rooms. "How did you enjoy your first Start of the Term feast sitting at the Head Table?"

"Well… I always wondered why you all looked so smug sitting up there… now, I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, it brings back memories of your time here as a student."

"That might be why the others look smug, but for me… it's the promise of fresh meat," he said with a grin on his face.

"Ahhh… of course!" she said softly, "New people to scar the wits out of."

"You give me credit, Ginny. Most of them have no wits before they get here. How can I scare out of them what they don't have?"

They found themselves in front of their rooms much to quickly. Ginny smiled nervously at him.

"Well, I suppose this is good night," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said sounding slightly regretful. Their eyes locked and they stood staring for a few moments. "Um, Severus."

"Yes?"

"Are there any students behind me?"

He broke eye contact with her long enough to look over her shoulder. "No, not that I can see; are there any behind me?"

"No, not unless they have an invisibility cloak."

"As Potter no longer goes to school here…"

"Shhhhh…" Ginny said putting a finger to his lips. She took a step closer and moving her finger replaced them with her lips. Severus stiffened in shock and then relaxed, returning the kiss eagerly. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him while his tongue tasted her lips.

Ginny moaned softly and opened her mouth for his tongue. Her head was spinning. She was in Severus' strong arms, his gentle hands rubbing up and down her back as his tongue explored her mouth tentatively.

Her soft moans of desire coursed through Severus like a fire. He felt his own need for her rising in waves when her hands rand up his neck and freed his hair from its constraint. She ran her hands eagerly through hair and over his neck. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I…" _love you_, she thought, "want to thank you for a wonderful first date, Severus."

"Likewise."

He fought the urge to sweep her back into his arms as she pulled away, and smiling went into her room. Ginny would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

* * *

Damn it, her arm itched like crazy. She awoke with a start. Her left arm was itching like… like she had suffered a burn that caused her to be more sensitive than usual. Slowly, the itching increased to a shooting pain. She exhaled sharply each time the pain hit. There was a soft knock and whisper at her door, "Ginny?"

"Severus? What the hell?" she whispered back.

"Do you feel it too?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's **him** calling us. Time to go, Ginny."

"I'll be right out," she said, blindly grabbing for the only black clothing she owned. She dressed quickly and joined him shortly.

"It's always like that. The itching, then the message where to meet comes, by owl, or floo, or whatever method he chose. Next, he becomes more insistent. The pain increases the longer you wait."

"Where are we to meet him?" Severus looked grim as her handed her the letter. "The Forbidden Forest? But that means he's here…" He didn't reply as they left the dungeons and crossed the grounds quickly. They plunged into the forest head long. Her heart was pounding as Severus led her expertly through the forest; her hand was wrapped around the wand hidden in the pocket of her cloak – there was no way she was going to be attacked because she was unprepared.

They found him easily enough. He was in a clearing, not too far into the forest. This might easily be the clearing where Harry had seen Voldemort drinking unicorn blood – not that she would know it by sight, but he had told her about the incident.

"What is this I hear about you two having a date?"

_Damn, news does travel fast._ "It was not a date, milord. We went into Hogsmeade for some lemonade," Ginny said softly.

"I wasn't asking you, my Queen," he said with a growl as her grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his side, "I was asking **him**," his voice was furious as he kicked dirt in Severus' direction.

Severus dropped to a knee and lowered his head. "It was not a date on my part either, Lord Voldemort. I merely thought **Your Queen** would enjoy lemonade on a hot day."

"And you couldn't have gotten lemonade from the house elves at Hogwarts?"

"Lady Voldemort expressed interest in a walk, milord."

"Is this true?" he asked turning on Ginny.

"Of course," she replied resolutely.

In one swift motion Voldemort landed a kick squarely in Severus' stomach, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, so that Severus was forced to look him in the eyes. Ginny barely suppressed the urge to draw her wand and attempt to curse Voldemort to death.

"If I ever hear that you laid a hand on her, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, milord" Severus managed to get out between gasps for air. The well placed kick had managed to knock all of the air out of him. Voldemort released his hair and Severus coughed as his windpipe relaxed.

"Get up you pathetic fool. You will be present for my Queen's welcoming." Severus stood as ordered. "To the Killing Ring."

Ginny saw the Forbidden Forest slide away from her as a ring of stone came into view. Was it possible to Apparate not just yourself, but someone else? Apparently it was, because that's what Voldemort had just done.

In the center of the ring a woman was bound and gagged; she was guarded by several Death Eaters who hit her anytime she made a sound. Next to them was a table made of a thick flat slab of stone supported by two large boulders. Voldemort stalked to the center of the circle, pulling Ginny behind him. Severus melded into the crowd of Death Eaters.

"My Queen, I've brought you a willing sacrifice," came Lucius Malfoy's voice. Clearly, he was one of the witch's guards.

"My Ginny has no stomach for murder," Voldemort said softly. "I remember how upset she was at having to kill the roosters. Perhaps I shall take the sacrifice. You _will _help me though." He said rounding on Ginny. "Cast the full body bind on her."

"What? Why?"

"Do it!" he yelled.

Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "_Petrificus Totalus._"

The witch's movement ceased and her eyes were frozen wide in terror. In one swift motion the guards lifted her onto the stone table and disappeared into the watching Death Eaters. Voldemort moved to the witch, put one hand on her forehead and one above her stomach. "Put your hand on my shoulder," he demanded. Ginny obeyed.

He began to chant in Parseltongue. Suddenly, Ginny wished that she hadn't gained the ability to understand Parseltongue from being possessed.

"_Soul of the innocent, unbind yourself.  
__Free yourself from your prison of bone and flesh.  
__Obey me. Obey me."_

Underneath the hisses of Lord Voldemort Ginny could hear the muffled anguished cries of the victim. She wished she could turn away, but she was anchored in place, her eyes locked onto the blue eyes of the witch. Tears were gathering in the corners of the victim's eyes.

Ginny could feel the static of the magical energy gathering in the air

"_Come to me, soul of the innocent.  
__I am your master.  
__No longer are you bounded by flesh.  
__Come to me. Come to me."_

The woman looked as if she were deflating. From her mouth a blinding white light began to shine. Ginny wanted to run, to scream in terror, but she could only stare at the event taking place.

"_I am your master, now.  
__I am your body.  
__Soul of the innocent, become my power.  
__Enrich me. Enrich me."_

With a final hiss the white light emanating from the bound and gagged woman's mouth flowed like water into Voldemort. There was sickening crunch as the woman died; her skin was a dry husk resembling the shed skin of a snake that only served to hold bones resembling petrified wood. The woman's eyes had dried into hard balls of stone. A moment later,Ginny felt heat entering her from Lord Voldemort. She could hear the woman's long silent screams, and suddenly silence. Her body radiated with new found power.

"Welcome, my Queen."

**A/N**: Wow… that's a long one. I didn't really expect it to be this long when I started writing. I had a hard time writing the final scene – I'm not good at making up long ritual-like spells. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.

Thanks to all my reviewers on previous chapters!

_Chihiro13 – Thank you for your wonderful comments! I had a hard time with my first idea for a fic, too. My advice: keep reading and eventually something will come to you. As far as style – make mental notes on what authors you like to read do and what they don't do. Then figure out what your natural style is. Don't attempt to write exactly like your favorite authors, but see if you can work some of their techniques into your style._

_Velvet Storm – I am really enjoying your fic Does it Remain?. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying my work as well. I take it as a very high complement, because of your talent as a writer._

_Zizou – I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I will have to think about translating it though. I will let you know sometime after I post the next chapter. Thank you for your interest._

Well, I have some good news and some bad news. I was just accepted for an internship at the local school system. While that's awesome ('cause I'll be getting paid $10/hr) I'm going to be working nearly twelve hours a day five days a week. That means I'll have a lot less writing time. I'll do my best to finish it before June 23 (when I start), but I might not. Please be patient with me after that date!


	7. The Relationship

**Ch. 7 - The Relationship**

Ginny wasn't sure how they had gotten back to Hogwarts. She managed to keep her composure until they were out of Voldemort's presence, then she burst into tears and couldn't stop crying.

Severus carried her to his rooms (as he didn't know her password, and she was in no condition to give it to him). He sat carefully on his bed with her cradled in his lap. Her felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"What wrong? What's wrong?" she wailed. He shifted slightly to cast a silencing charm on the door to his room. "I just killed an innocent and you ask me what's wrong…"

"You didn't kill her. Voldemort did."

"But he killed her for me. I was powerless to do anything… I… I… I'm sick. I'm disgusting. I wanted to help, and I know that I couldn't, but some part of me was fascinated by it… I was wondering what was going to happen; and what he was doing… I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There was powerful dark magic in use tonight. Of course, you were fascinated. There's no reason that you should feel bad about this. You didn't ask him to kill anyone for you."

"But I was rooted in my spot. I didn't even try to help her."

Severus grabbed her chin and forced her to lock eyes with him. "You couldn't have helped her! If you did, you would have exposed yourself… and me, then we would have both died as well."

"Oh, God, and he hurt you, too. I didn't even try to stop him from hurting you. You must hate me," she said new tears filled her eyes.

"Ginny… Ginny… I could never hate you!" he said gently kissing the tears from her cheeks. He pulled her close to him and let her cry. "Just cry, Ginny. Let out your grief. You can't hold it in… it will kill you, or at least make you bitter."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Yes. I held in my grief. It's hard to let go, and I'm too much of a coward to cry."

"You're the bravest man I know Severus," she said kissing his cheek. He felt her tears roll off his chin and down his neck. He had to fight his own tears as he held her. Damn, Voldemort, he'd destroyed her innocence. He would pay for this.

* * *

Severus awoke the next morning early. They had finally fallen asleep in each others arms. His pillows were soaked with tears, and they weren't only Ginny's. He shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow. She was so beautiful, so pure. There was only one thing he could do… he had to get her out of the Death Eaters. She couldn't go on like this. He could take her somewhere safe to hide… but she'd never go for it. She was too brave… damnable Gryffindor quality.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she woke with a start. "Severus," she asked groggily.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"6 am, according to my clock."

"Mmmmm," was her reply. She rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Come on Ginny. You've got to get up. You need to dress in your room for breakfast. Classes start today."

"Do I have to?" she said snuggling into him.

"Come on. Let's get up," he said, sitting up with more resolution than he felt. Ginny reluctantly got up and went to her room to dress, but not before giving Severus a passionate kiss.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank **you**, Ginny."

* * *

Ginny found that she liked teaching, better yet, the kids liked her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was close to their ages or because she was… friendlier than Snape, but for whatever reason the students sought her out for help in class.

Of course, it wasn't just Ginny who struggled with new found popularity. When the rumor hit Hogwarts that Ginny was dating Severus Snape (based purely on the fact that he had smiled at her at the Start of Term Feast), Snape quickly became Hogwarts most pined after professor. After all, what teenage girl can resist a man she can't have? Much to his dismay, the fencing club was now filled with gaggles of giggling girls, and it was a guarantee to find at least one piece of parchment filled with hearts and _I love S. S._ left in the dungeons. For her part, Ginny thought it was funny and spent a few minutes each day teasing Severus mercilessly about it.

"Who do you think it was today? Perhaps it was Ms. Coleman of Gryffindor?" Severus answers only with a low growl. "No? Then maybe it was one of your lovely Slytherins."

Snape always replied inaudibly, "grumble… grumble… Hufflepuff."

It amazed Ginny how he always knew exactly who the culprit had been.

Outside of Hogwarts, things had become… strange to say the least. Voldemort had been showering her with gifts – expensive dress robes, gaudy jewelry – but had never mentioned a single plan to her, nor tried anything other than kissing her. In an effort, to keep their "relationship" secret, Voldemort had insisted that she meet him alone, but of course, somehow the news of Voldemort's new queen had slipped out. She'd never forget the Order meeting where the information was revealed.

They all sat at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place; Snape was to her left, her mother to her right. Dumbledore looked at Ginny as he spoke, "Tonks would you like to share the conversation you overheard with us?"

"Right. I was staking out the Malfoy estate for the next Ministry raid, when I overheard the elder Mr. Malfoy say something to young Mr. Malfoy about 'Lady Voldemort'. At first, I though I had heard wrong, but Draco replied something about why he would pick that person to be his queen."

"So, does anyone have any idea who this 'Lady Voldemort' is? This new revelation could be quite dangerous, depending on who the title has been bestowed upon. Think about it, if she is someone just as evil as Voldemort, we could have an even worse war on our hands."

Ginny locked eyes with Severus. The others began throwing names around.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? Oh no, that can't be right it, would have to be someone the Malfoy's didn't like…" said Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson," offered Ron, curling his nose up in disgust. "That would certainly warrant Draco's reaction…"

"Blaise Zabini," said Harry as everyone turned to stare at him. "What? Draco said 'pick that **person** to be his **queen**'; I think that under the circumstances Zabini would certainly be a queen. Don't you?"

"It's me!" Ginny finally shouted.

All eyes turned to her. Ron's mouth dropped. "But, but, I thought you were dating Snape."

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that your sister and I are not dating, but even if we were, we wouldn't tell you, because as you may have noted, your sister is an adult, who exists as an entirely separate person from yourself. Thus, her private life is exactly that…. Private!"

Her mother turned pale and her father raged, "Are you telling me that you wouldn't even mention the fact that you were dating my **daughter**?"

"Arthur, be reasonable, man. I wouldn't tell you, in order to keep us alive. Can you imagine what would happen if rumors of us having a… er… relationship reached Voldemort? Besides, as you are** her** family, I would leave it up to her whether or not she wished to disclose such personal information to you. Now, I am sure that the Order has much more **important** business to discuss than who happens to be snogging Ginerva! If we could move on!"

She blushed four shades of red as the meeting continued, but relaxed quite a bit when Severus took her hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze before resting his hand on her thigh.

* * *

It was Halloween Day. Classes had been in swing for almost a full two months, and Severus was becoming more sarcastic (or is that sadistic?) as time went on. How could his students be such idiots? Then there was Ginny, hovering over the students like a mother hen, swooping in to save them, when something went wrong. Didn't she understand that they **needed** to make mistakes in order to learn? It would be a miracle if the first years didn't all fail their first test.

Severus strolled around the room of the cauldrons. The sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students were attempting to brew a Befuddlement Draught. While most of the cauldrons had a dark crimson liquid simmering in them, one cauldron, belonging to none other than Dennis Creevey had turned an acrid green. This was a sign of adding too much scurvy-grass after having not brewed the sneezewort long enough. Unfortunately, there was no saving his potion. Snape turned up the aisle in the middle and began walking toward his desk. He had just opened his mouth to speak when he heard a loud explosion behind him. He turned to see much of the back row taken out. Parchment was everywhere and several cauldrons had busted spilling their contents onto the floor.

"Unfortunate for you Mr. Creevey. Until you caused your potion to explode, you were simply going to receive a zero for the day. Now, however, you have a detention and have lost 10 points from Gryffindor for your incompetence."

"But, Professor…"

"Do you want to make it 15 points then?" Silence filled the room.

"Professor Snape…"

"What Ms. Weasley?"

"You know there is no way that it was Mr. Creevey's cauldron that exploded. The mistake he made rendered the ingredients inactive, thereby making it impossible for his cauldron to explode."

"Are you questioning my judgment, **Ms. Weasley**?" he said, emphasizing her name in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Of course not, **Professor Snape**," she replied using the same tone. "Excellent job cleaning up Mr. Creevey 15 points to Gryffindor."

Snape raged, how dare she reverse the 10 points he took from Gryffindor and give them five more? "Mr. Creevey, did you just trip? 20 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness."

All eyes in the room traveled from Snape and Ginny who were glowering at each other in front of his desk to Dennis Creevey who seemed to be turning as dark red as their potions were. Dennis silently continued to clean up the mess and casted a _lebes repairo_ spell to fix the busted cauldron; he wished they had picked another victim for this.

"Excellent spell casting Mr. Creevey, **25** points to Gryffindor." The bell to end class rang somewhere in the castle.

"Class dismissed!" Snape shouted. The students quickly filed out of the class, the door slammed shut behind them. "How dare you challenge my authority like that? It is after all **my **classroom!"

"How dare you single out a poor innocent Gryffindor, for something you know he couldn't have done? It had to be one of your Slytherins who added something else to their potion in order to cause that explosion, and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort, **Ms. Weasley**. I will kindly remind you to take into consideration who is the Potions Master and who is the apprentice!"

During their argument they had come closer and closer, now they were nearly nose to nose. "Yes, of course, Master."

Severus let out a low growl of frustration as he leaned in to kiss her. He was pissed, but damn she was beautiful when she was angry. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forcefully to him. His kiss was forceful and insistent. He pushed her lips open with his tongue and claimed her mouth completely. She moaned softly as his hands traveled to her ass and gave a quick squeeze. He felt her grin evilly underneath his lips as she reached around to squeeze his ass.

He growled in response and in one swift motion, without even breaking their kiss her lifted her onto the edge of his desk. She squealed in delight and wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke their lip lock and ran her tongue up his neck where she nibbled gently on his ear. A shiver went down his spine and a soft moan escaped his lips as the sensations overcame him. The feel of her tongue and the heat of her legs wrapped around his waist was going to drive him insane.

Their eyes locked and the room around them felt as if it were filled with electricity from all of the sexual tension. He was shocked to see her brown eyes filled with the flame of desire. Could she, could anyone, really want him that badly? He began to kiss her exposed neck, lower and lower he went…

Neither one of them heard the door open. "I forgot my quill!" they heard a nervous Dennis Creevey squeak.

_Shit!_, thought Severus loud enough that Ginny heard him in her head. "25 points from Gryffindor for bursting in like that!"

"Yes, sir," he said softly as he picked up his quill.

"Dennis, 30 points to Gryffindor if you tell no one what you saw," Ginny said quickly.

"Of course, Ginny," he said quickly. "I would never tell anyone. I mean you are a friend and all," he was backing out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Creevey, 50 points from Gryffindor if you utter a word…"

"Right, sir. Well… ummmm…. I'll let you get back to sir, she's quite a catch," he said before backing out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"_Colloportus,_" Snape said with a flick of his wand. "Right… now where were we?" he asked with an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY TWO YEAR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY TO ME! OK, well I wasn't really intending for this chapter to go this way, but I had a horrible bought of writer's block over the weekend and I really wasn't in the mood to write anything about Voldemort on my wedding anniversary. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and I promise to get back to the plot in the next chapter!

_Vitugglan – I'll be sure to make a note about how I like the job. Thank you for your wonderful comment about the Parseltongue spell._

_Snape's Opera Rose – Thank you for your enthusiasm. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last._

_cher237 hotmail. com – I'm glad you liked the spell as well. I was also excited they kissed. As you can see Snape and Ginny are moving right along…_

P.S. For those of you wondering the final scene is somewhat based on real life. My husband and I met at our job; there was an office in the back room, and well, some one walked in on a passionate make-out session! I suppose this was my way of creatively reminiscing!


	8. Elixir of Power, Elixir of Death

**Ch. 8 – Elixir of Power, Elixir of Death**

As far as they could tell, Dennis Creevey had told no one; Snape wasn't sure whether the boy was keeping silent to avoid the wrath of his potions master or out of respect for his fellow Gryffindor, and frankly, he didn't care. After the horrifying thought that they had been caught, he and Ginny had been much more careful. They only met very late at night, after making their rounds through the deserted corridors at Hogwarts, and then only in his highly fortified chambers.

A week after the "incident," Snape was summoned before the Dark Lord. Voldemort stood by the desk in the study of his Muggle family's old mansion. Nagini lay curled at his feet and his hand ran absentmindedly over the edge of the old oak desk. "I have a task for you my faithful servant."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need you to prepare this," he said handing him a hefty leather bag, "for human consumption." Snape raised an eyebrow in response. "Well, go on, see what it is…"

Snape opened the bag carefully, in case the substance stored within had… unpleasant effects. He inhaled sharply as his eyes beheld the somewhat familiar black glow. "Black lotus? But, my lord…"

"I want it fit for consumption by the end of the week. I assure you that any failure on your part shall be met with a slow and painfully torturous death."

"May I ask who this is for?"

"No, you may not. Now go, Severus, and do not fail me."

"Yes, my lord." Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way quickly to his private workroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Once there, he began to prepare to dilute the black lotus. First, he extinguished the fire roaring in the fireplace; the heat in the room would be unbearable once the heat of a boiling cauldron were added to it. He had to stand on a chair and stretch in order to reach the small window located near the ceiling, but after a few moments he was able to successfully ventilate the room by opening the window.

Next, he gathered his supplies: brass scales, beakers, sea salt, wooden spoon, and strainer. He stood back to survey the collection, attempting to discover the source of the gnawing feeling he was forgetting something – other than his cauldron, of course. As realization dawned on Severus' face, he opened a drawer of his storage cabinet and selected a small narrow-bladed knife with a hilt of gleaming moonstone. Continuing his preparation, Severus selected a smaller cauldron from among his collection and set it up in the center of the workroom.

Now he began to prepare himself. He changed into his lightest weight long-sleeve robes; the long-sleeves would provide protection against exposure to black lotus, but the lightweight fabric would still allow his skin to breathe. He pulled a hunter green ribbon from among the many pockets of his robes and tied back his hair – it was the same ribbon that Ginny had used on him for the Start of Term Feast – and a brief smile flashed across his face at the memory of that night. He pulled a pair of dragon hide gloves onto his long, lean hands and inhaled deeply – now onto the fun part!

As an afterthought, he covered an area of his work table with a large sheet of wax paper in order to prevent the contamination of every surface in his work room as black lotus pollen was notorious for flying everywhere. Severus began his task by weighing the bag of black lotus. Carefully he extracted the lotus from the bag, placed it on the wax paper and weighed the bag alone. After a few mental calculations, he filled the cauldron with enough water to dilute it to an 8 to 1 ratio and added salt to the water. Salt water tended to react best with black lotus, although the reasons were unknown. Early experiments with the plant revealed that it was less deadly if diluted in salt water than if dilute with fresh water.

He mumbled an incantation and with a flick of his wand perfect, evenly heated flames began under the cauldron. It was a cool fire, as it was best to bring the water to a slow boil. As the water heated, Severus began to slice the black lotus petals on the wax paper, careful not to allow any of the fine dust covering its petals to escape the boundaries of the paper. Just as he finished there was a light knock on the door and he heard Ginny's voice, "Severus?"

"Come in," he replied as he moved to the cauldron to check on the progress of its heating. "Ginny, grab that wooden spoon and stir this cauldron to make sure the salt dissolves evenly."

"Sure thing," she said moving swiftly to the collection of supplies gathered on the work table. She froze as her eyes traveled over the petals on the wax paper. "Black lotus?" she questioned. "Sev, who are you preparing this for?"

His eyes rolled at her new nickname for him. "I'll give you one guess."

She nodded as she moved to the cauldron and began to stir its contents. He kissed her forehead and went back to prepare the lotus to be added. He squeezed each petal gently, extracting clear oil from the sides that had been cut, and rolled the oil gently into the petal. Slowly, the dust and pollen resting on the petals began to form a gummy, sticky substance. An uncomfortable silence filled the workroom. Severus fought the thoughts floating through his mind. _Why does he want this precisely? Who is going to give it to? What if it is for Ginny?_

He cleared his throat uncomfortably at this thought. "I don't need to remind you how dangerous this particular plant is, do I?"

"Of course not."

"If he offers this to you, don't drink it… unless you have no other choice," he said firmly, a sense of foreboding filling his body.

"I would never…"

"Don't say that, Ginny. He has ways of making you do things, and I don't want to think that you ever lied to me,"

"Severus, I would never lie to you intentionally."

"I know that," he said. Their conversation was interrupted by the bubbling cauldron. "Thank you for watching the cauldron for me, but I need to continue on my own."

"But…"

"'But' nothing! You are distracting me, and I need to concentrate on getting this correct… just in case."

She didn't argue any longer and quickly left the workroom, a pained look on her face. Severus fought the sense of panic filling him. If he muddled this, and something happened to her, he wouldn't survive it. He couldn't face loosing someone he loved again.

XXX

Severus handed over a dozen 2 dram doses to Voldemort early the next morning. He hadn't slept at all the night before, not because he was preparing the black lotus, but because he could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. Every time he closed his eyes he saw an image of Ginny dead – either through a mistake he made or from a curse cast by his own hand. In one horrifying vision, he had aimed the _Avada Kedavra_ at Voldemort and Ginny had stepped in to block it. At some point in the night, he had come to the decision that he must end it with Ginny once and for all. He sighed wearily as he stood to head to the Great Hall. He was not going to be in a good mood today.

He was nibbling on toast when Ginny joined the head table for breakfast; she smiled cheerily at him, and he scowled in return. Her smile faded immediately and she cast her eyes down to her plate. "Could you pass the pumpkin juice please?" she asked softly.

Without as much as a glance he passed the carafe of juice to her. They continued to eat in silence. Glowering, Severus pushed his chair away from the table. "Ms. Weasley, you have become horribly lax in your duties as an apprentice. I expect you to spend the day cleaning and organizing the entire store room. If I find so much as a speck of dust present, you will be scrubbing the entire room again. Do I make myself clear?" he whispered vehemently.

She turned to look at him. "Perfectly clear," she said in an emotionless tone.

"I don't need to remind you that you cannot use magic around the components as they can be extremely volatile."

"No, you don't, _Professor_. May I inquire as to why I am being asked to do this?"

"You may _not_. I _am_ the Potions Master and you the _apprentice_ after all. If you do not begin to show me the respect that I am due, we may have to explore further options for punishment."

"Yes, sir," she replied softly, her eyes aflame with anger. She hated him in that moment. He didn't need legilimency to sense that. With an evil smirk, he turned on his heal and left the Great Hall, cloak billowing behind him.

XXX

As the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws entered the classroom a din of excitement filled the air. "Where's Ms. Weasley?"

Snape scowled in the general direction of the question. Of course, they didn't know that he was currently trying to forget the feeling he had about he, but this was the second class that day whose first question had been about the young lithe redhead currently scrubbing the shelves in the storage room. This time, as before, she stuck her head out of the storeroom to explain that she was organizing and cleaning it, and would hopefully be returning soon.

"But, Ms. Weasley, I just alphabetized the entire storeroom for a detention last night," replied a Ravenclaw girl with the last name of Harding.

"Then maybe I should help you learn your alphabet, Angie. I just found a jar of lacewings next to aconite, and unless you know a different alphabet than I do I can think of at least 20 ingredients that should come between them."

"I can think of 100," replied Snape. Ginny frowned at him in response, then ducked back into the storeroom to complete her work.

She emerged two hours later ready for lunch, covered from head to toe with some strange mixture of dust and soapy water. "I've finished, Professor. I'm sorry that I haven't been performing to your expectations," she said sarcastically.

Cold obsidian eyes locked with fiery brown. "Ms. Weasley, when I walk into that store room, everything had better be perfect, or…"

"Or what?" she said bristling at his idle threat. Severus' scowl deepened. He hoped that he seemed as emotionless as he was trying to feel. He moved to the storeroom, without a response. He stared at the storeroom, gleaming bright in the light from the classroom.

"You had help," he accused. "There is no way you finished this already."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I had no help whatsoever. I would lie to you, Severus. Now, will you please tell me what I did to piss you off?"

"You were born Ms. Weasley. You are not to speak to me with that tone of voice."

"I was born? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That was your final warning Ms. Weasley. For your insubordination, you will be confined to your room, where you will stay until you complete 14 essays for me. You are not to leave, except to eat and to go to the library. You will find a complete list of approved topics in your room after lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't do this!" she growled.

"Can't I? Don't press your luck Ms. Weasley. Perhaps you would like to try to find _another_ Potions Master to teach you after you have been dismissed as my apprentice."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would. Now get out of my sight."

"I hope you realize what you are doing, Severus Snape. I will warn you only once… you get one chance with me, and that's it," she spun on her heal and left the room, door slamming behind her.

Severus sighed, _what precisely am I doing?_ He thought.

XXX

Ginny had been working furiously ever since the essay topics had been slipped under her door. She would show that bastard, she would not give in to being dominated. She stretched her aching back and inhaled sharply as the familiar tingling sensation began in her left arm. Without thinking, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the green flames, "Riddle Manor," she whispered.

She stepped into the study quickly, surprised to find only Nagini present. "Where is he?" she asked the snake softly.

"Talking to snakes, Gin? I thought you couldn't speak parseltongue."

"You know I can't speak parseltongue, Tom, I can only understand it."

"Don't call me Tom," he said absentmindedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What am I to call you then? My Lord? I thought I was your equal! Voldemort? That just seems wrong…"

"Gin, you worry too much. What if you were to call me… I have something to ask you," he said pulling away from their embrace. He reached into his pocket. "I know that you have already consented to be my Queen, but… I want to know if you would make it official… that is, Ginny, will you marry me? Will you call me your husband?"

_No!_ the portion of her guarded mind screamed. "Yes," she said aloud. "Of course."

"I have something for you," he said pulling a ring from his pocket. Two intertwined snakes wove their way around the ring, one ruby red and one emerald green. They seemed to dance in the firelight. "It's a worry ring and a permanent portkey. Turn the center to the right and you will come here, no matter where you are, to the left will take you to your room at Hogwarts. No more floo powder or walking to Hogsmeade to apparate."

"I… it's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for my Empress."

"Wouldn't that imply that you are ruling an empire? I thought you were only taking over the wizarding world."

"I've decided to have more ambitious plans. Ginny, I think it's time you know why I have delayed the war and what part I plan for you in all of this. Please sit," he said motioning for her to sit on a nearby sofa. "For the past year I have been infiltrating Muggle society. Ginny, I am less than six months away from pulling off a coordinated attack against both wizarding and Muggle Britain. With careful planning, I should be able to succeed in taking over all of Britain. My ties in the British government assure me that the transition shall be an easy one. Think of it Ginny… first Britain, then the UN, next… the world. They will be powerless to stop me… and you will be by my side for it all, the most powerful witch and wizard in the history of the world."

"The world?" Ginny whispered, heart pounding. "Surely you are joking. Do you have that many followers?"

"That's not the point. Muggles are greedy; all I have to offer them is a slice of the power and they lap it up, agreeing eagerly to help my cause. They are too stupid to realize that I will kill them the moment they step out of line."

"So… so what is my roll in all of this?"

"I need you, Ginny, to kill Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore."

"What? That's impossible! I'm no where near strong enough…"

"You will be," he said crossing to the desk and opening a drawer. Carefully he held up a vial of semi-clear black liquid. "You only have to drink this."

"Black Lotus? Merlin, are you crazy?" she said unable to stop herself.

"Drink it Ginny. With it, you will have the strength to help me take over the world."

Quickly, Ginny weighed her options. If she drank it, she would die immediately, become addicted, or suffer no ill harm. If she didn't, he would kill her. The odds were better if she drank it. Without hesitation she took the vial, uncorked it and drank. As the liquid traveled down her throat a fire ignited in her stomach and filled her limbs. Every nerve ending in her body was alive. She felt instant power, ten times more than she had felt the night she witnessed the sacrifice. A smile involuntarily passed over her face. Severus would kill her if he ever found out.

XXX

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Working 12 hour days has left no time for writing. Hopefully, I will be able to get another chapter posted next week as tomorrow is the last day of summer school. I am happy to report that all 23 of my students passed with a C or higher!

I am already working on the next chapter and I look forward to all of the reviews from this one. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers… you keep me motivated!

I also wanted you all to know that I will continue this story, even though HBP moved it from the "slightly out-of-canon" category firmly into AU. As I see it, I have come too far and have too many interested readers to stop now.

I promise the next chapter will be longer and will come sooner. Thank you for your patience!


	9. Severus's Addiction

**Ch. 9 – Severus's Addiction**

Ginny's body tingled with new found power as her mind fought waves of panic. Safely back in her room, the reality of what had happened finally set in. _I was an idiot_, she thought. _I was just damn lucky that I didn't die instantly; I suppose I have Severus to think for that_._ I am even luckier that I didn't begin hallucinating and reveal myself or Severus to the Dark Lord._ _Then, there is the portkey. Either Voldemort or one of his followers had to set foot in my chambers in order to create it. It is time to ward my room. It is past time to make myself secure… how could I have been so stupid? But first things first, I need to meet with the rest of the Order members._

With purpose driving her movements and overriding panic, she flooed Dumbledore. "Call a meeting. I have important information for the Order."

* * *

_He stared at Ginny's naked body beneath him. Her perfect, creamy white breasts with pert pink nipples begged his attention. His eyes roamed upward to her long sleek neck – where to begin? He brushed the silky, red hair from her neck and placed a kiss right under her earlobe. Slowly his kisses began to travel lower and lower, her barely suppressed moans and whimpers driving him onward. His mind lurched from feeling the pleasure he was giving her. They were connected in mind, body, and spirit._

Severus sat up straight in bed, heart-pounding, mind-reeling, body aching. What had awoken him from the first good dream he had in years? His mind searched his sensory memory for the knowledge.

"Uh-hmmm, Severus?" came the Headmaster's voice from the fireplace. "Are you awake now?"

"Of course, Headmaster," he said, shifting in bed so the fireplace was visible. He was unwilling to stand before the fireplace, uncomfortably aware that his current… uh… predicament… was more than noticeable. He waved his hand and the torches in his room lit. "What was it you needed?"

"Ms. Weasley has asked me to call a meeting of the Order. You were the only one who didn't answer the usual means of communication, so I decided to check on you."

"Oh, please forgive me for actually being able to sleep for once, Dumbledore," he replied sarcastically. "I'll be right there, assuming that I'm not called to… other duties." He almost wished Voldemort would call him. He had no desire to see Ginny now, or at any other time for that matter. His brilliant plan of isolating her in order to push her from his mind had backfired miserably, and well, she had become a sort of obsession since he had tried to purge her from his life… and this was only day one.

He pulled on his robes quickly, his mind still roaming. He was thinking about that dream. Damn it all to hell… he had to admit that he was addicted to Ginny Weasley.

What could be so important that she would call an Order meeting at this hour of the night? His blood ran cold at the possibilities.Not wanting to hold up the meeting, he flooed immediately to 12 Grimmauld Place. Much to his chagrin he found that he was the last to arrive.

Ginny surveyed the group gathered before her, taking a mental attendance. _Remus and Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Minerva, Mum and Dad, Fred andGeorge, Charlie, Bill, Hagrid, Mundungus, and Severus… Who is missing?_ All in all, it wasn't a bad little group, although half of the Order wasn't present – Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, were two among the many missing. Of course, not everyone could be expected to drop everything in the middle of the night.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you all know this meeting was really called by Ms. Weasley, however, before she begins, I thought that now would be a good time to reveal that we have a new member. Unfortunately, he couldn't join us tonight, but all the same… Draco Malfoy has decided to come to our side; although this is quite unexpected, he has agreed to spy on both his father and Voldemort. Apparently, he and his father had an argument."

"Albus, is it really wise…" began Lupin.

"Can we trust the lil' ferret?" asked Hagrid bluntly.

"Of course, not," replied Snape shrewdly. "But if Dumbledore has accepted his service, **we** will be forced to do so, much the way you have been forced to accept me," he continued his fierce black eyes sweeping over the Order almost disdainfully. "Now, can we get on with this meeting? Go on Ms. Weasley, I believe this was **your** meeting before the Headmaster so rudely 'stole your thunder' as the phrase goes."

Ginny inhaled sharply. "I spent much of the night with T… Voldemort. He finally revealed to me why he delayed the war this past year," she could feel the tension in the room and paused for dramatic effect. All eyes were on her. Harry opened his mouth to ask why, but she pressed on, "He has spies in Muggle society. He has slowly gained the support of Muggles and now intends an attack on two fronts – in the magical and non-magical worlds. He wants to take over the whole of Britain… and eventually the world."

"Oh no," said Hermione with wide eyes.

"Think of all the poor Muggles," said Minerva softly, "they won't know what hit them when Death Eaters show up at their door."

"I was thinking of the wizards!" said Hermione passionately. Heads turned to her questioningly. "How many of you would know how to defend against guns… or even bombs or napalm for that matter? Do you even know what napalm is? Is he insane? A war in which magic and machine fight against one another, even side by side, could destroy all of Britain!"

"We must inform the Muggle Prime Minister at once," said Dumbledore quickly.

"No," said Severus softly. All eyes turned to him, "You mustn't inform anyone. As far as we know,Ms. Weasleyis the only one who knows the full extent of the Dark Lord's plan. If the Prime Minister shares the news with his army, and the information filters down through the command, how long will it be before the information gets back to Voldemort himself? That **is** assuming the Prime Minister isn't already in Voldemort's pocket. Besides, there is not much that we can do besides prepare ourselves for the impending war… How long do we have Ms. Weasley?"

"He said that he could be certain of success in six months."

XXX

The meeting had not ended quickly. Even as the Hogwarts staff left (they did have to be prepared to teach classes in less than an hour), the rest of the Order had barely begun to discuss strategy. It seemed useless to Ginny, as the ball was fully in Voldemort's court and had been for the better part of a year-and-a-half. Ginny chose to apparate back to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts, she had always found flooing a lot less comfortable than apparition.

"Ginny?" she heard Severus' voice from behind her. She had sensed him apparate, it seemed that the Black Lotus had already begun to make her more aware of the magic around her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"There's more to what happened tonight. More than what you told us at the meeting."

Ginny tensed. Did he find it that easy to read her? Did he know about theBlack Lotus or was he just fishing?Was she going to have to use Occlumency constantly in order to get privacy? "Yes," she said tersely. She felt him mentally steady himself to ask the follow-up question; she wasn't quite reading his mind… more like his emotions. "Severus," she said whirling on him, "he asked me to marry him. He gave me a ring – a permanent portkey from my room to his study. Do you understand what that means? He was in my room at Hogwarts, the safest place in Britain, or so we thought. It was either him or one of his agents. Surely you would have told me if you were asked to create such a portkey."

Severus paled. _Asked her to marry? Gave her a portkey?_ "You must ward your room at once and tell no one your pass-phrases, not even me. Do you understand me, Ginny?" She nodded in response. He cleared his throat. "Did you say yes to his proposal?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Tell him that I was his faithful servant, his Queen, but that I would not make our union official? Right… then I would be dead… but perhaps you would prefer it that way!" she said spinning on her heel. She stormed off in the direction of Hogwarts, she could feel Severus recoil mentally in hurt and then anger.

Severus quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. "Don't you ever say that to me! You have no idea…" the anger drained from his face as he regained his composure. "If you require assistance warding your room, please let me know Ms. Weasley. Otherwise, I'll see you when you finish your essays."

* * *

Even after sleep, Ginny couldn't concentrate on warding her room, and, due to the curse of the DADA position, she had never really had the Defense teachers that she should have. She hated to admit it, but she needed Snape's help – or at least his inspiration – but damn if she was going to ask for it.

It took her the better part of three days to finish the fourteen assigned essays. She had finally given up and written the last three just to write them; they weren't up to Snape's standards, but they were complete at least. She marched triumphantly into his office on the third day and slammed the thick stack of parchment onto his desk. "Finished!"

"Very good, Ms. Weasley. You may rejoin me in my classroom beginning tomorrow." She nodded in response, then turned to exit. "Ginerva?" Snape called timidly.

"Yes, Severus?" she replied, feeling warmth spread through her body. It was amazing how good Severus using her first name made her feel.

"I've thought seriously about what you said... how you only give someone one chance… and I was thinking… if I haven'tmessed up too badly, maybe you would like an explanation for my recent actions."

"I would very much like an explanation."

"Will you meet me in my chambers after dinner, then?"

"I can't. Voldemort expects me after dinner."

"After that then."

"See you soon, Severus," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, before exiting. He tensed with the kiss, then let out a barely audible sigh as she left the room. _I'm bloody addicted, _he thought with a sigh

* * *

Ginny ate dinner quickly, rushing to her rooms afterward. The quicker she met with Voldemort, the sooner she would be free to see Severus. Once safely in her room, she turned the ring. The familiar feeling of a hook in her navel pulling her toward her destination made the world around her lurch. She was happy to have her feet back on the ground, even if it were in Voldemort's study.

"Are you ready to begin?" Voldemort asked as soon as she appeared.

"Right down to business, huh, dear? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were only interested in me for my power," she replied teasingly.

"I'm not only interested in you for your power. I'm interested in you because you are beautiful, intelligent, talented, and innocent… yet you still manage to have this enticingly twisted dark side that sends shivers down my spine," Voldemort replied. He kissed her passionately to make his point. "Now, dear, are you ready to begin?"

She sighed and nodded in response. He led her down the now familiar stairs to the backyard of the Riddle house. In the yard, several human-shaped scarecrows were crudely shaped into targets. A barrier of magical protection was cast around the back yard – no one could see them or detect the magic being done within. Voldemort lined her up with one of the targets. "Alright, show me."

She sighed, raised her wand, and spoke the phrase. "_nn Hna Ska._" She frowned in frustration as nothing happened.

"That was Egyptian," he said with a sigh. "Just when I thought you could say the incantation in Parseltongue…"

"Damn it! Do you have any idea how difficult this is? First, I'm learning a spell in two different languages that I don't actually speak, and you won't even tell me what it's supposed to do, so I have no way of focusing on making its effect happen."

He frowned; her outburstcoming from any otherDeath Eater would have meant instant death. He felt as if he were going soft."Fine, love. The spell you are learning is a shortened and instantaneous form of the Parseltongue spell you saw me perform during the… sacrifice. The literal translation of the Egyptian is 'Not With Soul'. If the target is dead it should explode with the force of the spell, with a living target, they should begin to wither and die immediately."

"And on an undead or resurrected target?"

"It depends on how tightly their soul has been knit to their corporeal form. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it was effective on vampires and inferi."

"I would expect it would be quite effective on vampires, but not on inferi, as they are basically puppets."

"So… why am I learning the spell in Parseltongue?"

"An experiment of mine," he said softly. "If you can't learn it in Parseltongue, then you should stillbe able to cast it in Ancient Egyptian. We'll make the decision which one you are to usesoon. Try it again."

Ginny sighed and raised her wand once more. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the one and only time she had been able to speak Parseltongue – her first year at Hogwarts. She remembered how it sounded, how the words formed on her lips, the way her throat felt. She inhaled deeply, and spoke, "_nn Hna Ska_." It sounded no different to her ears, but it felt different.

The wind died down, time seemed to stop, and the world seemed to fold in on itself. She could feel energy building around her body; it was so oppressive it was hard to breathe. She opened her eyes and with a flick of her wand sent the spell at the awaiting target. The blood red light that left her wand seemed to be traveling in slow motion, and when it contacted its destination the world around her rushed into the present. There was a giant sucking sound as the air pressure returned to its normal state; the straw target exploded in a brilliant flash of blood red light. As each piece fell to the ground the light swept across it like lightening attempting to remove the non-existant soul from the body. She shook with the intensity of the power she had gathered and reveled in the ecstasy she felt in its release.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Voldemort finished for her. "You will continue to practice, until you can use this spell nonverbally. Your enemy will have no chance," he said with an evil smile. "Merlin, you are sexy standing there, body emanating power, eyes cloudy with ecstasy," he rounded on her, kissing her neck, hands roaming her body.

Ginny shuddered in revulsion involuntarily. She hoped it was interpreted as desire. "Tom, I think I need to rest," she said softly.

He pulled away reluctantly, "Of course you do. Go back to Hogwarts, love. I'll see you tomorrow night. Excellent work."

She flashed him a weak smile and turned the ring on her finger. Back in Hogwarts she was barely able to pocket the ring before the waves of nausea hit her. Miraculously, she made her way to the toilet before emptying the entire contents of her stomach. Rising to wash her face she caught her reflection in the mirror; her eyes had dark circles under them, and her skin was paler than ever.

"You look like death warmed over," replied the mirror pitifully.

"I feel worse," she said frowning. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep, but she had promised to meet Severus. She nearly drug her feet to his door and knocked lightly. The door opened shortly after.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Snape asked his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," she replied, crossing the room and sitting in a chair. "He's teaching me a spell, that's all."

Severus frowned. "Dark magic, no doubt," he disappeared into his private workroom and returned seconds later. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" she asked meekly, taking the vial from his hanf.

"You tell me."

"Ugh… this is **not** the time for a lesson," she uncorked the vial and inhaled its scent. "Pepper up," she said softly. "Thanks." She drank it.

"And some chocolate," he said offering her a piece. She took it and chewed timidly. "It must have been very powerful magic he was having you do."

She nodded meekly, but offered no response. Severus didn't press the issue, he knew there were some things about service to Voldemort that were better left to oneself.

"Are you up to hearing my explanation?"

"Of course."

Severus sat in the chair his head in his hands. "It's hard for me to say I'm sorry," he said softly. "So please, accept this as the best apology I can muster."

She nodded, afraid to speak. He sounded so forlorn, like at any moment his spirit could break. _What could I have done that caused him to feel this way?_

"I… I have only ever been interested in two women before you Ginny – correction one girl, one woman," he said with a half chuckle. "You know that my years at Hogwarts weren't easy. I was the object of ridicule for Potter and Company and through out it all there was only one person that would stand up for me – Lily Evans. I nursed quite an infatuation for her for the first two years I was a student here. But eventually, I gave up, it wasn't meant for her to pay any romantic attention to Snivellus Snape. It wasn't much more than a misplaced schoolboy crush."

"In my third year, I found myself totally alone. Lucius – who I used to spend time with – had left Hogwarts, so I felt as if Ihad no one. That year, our Potions teacher decided that we would work with lab partners. Slytherin had class with Ravenclaw, and as there was an odd number in both houses, I got stuck working with a Ravenclaw girl, Roselyn Majors."

"I can imagine that she wasn't happy, having to work with a Slytherin."

"Neither was I. She was magnificent witch when it came to wand waving – top in our class in Transfiguration and Charms, but abysmal when it came to potions. I think she's second only to Longbottom for the number of cauldrons she caused to meet an untimely end," he smiled at the memory, and Ginny felt her heart go cold. He was smiling and not because of her… Was she jealous? She shook the feeling away as he continued his story. "We had a tenuous partnership at first, but slowly it developed into friendship, and then… eventually more. I began to notice how beautiful she was - long, black hair, gorgeous azure eyes, and the reddest cherry lips – and so brilliant and powerful."

"She reminds me of a Muggle song," Ginny said softly.

"What's that?"

"_Raven hair and ruby lips  
__Sparks fly from her fingertips  
__Echoed voices in the night  
__She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_" she quoted.

"Sounds exactly like Roselyn," he said with a forced smile.

"Well, what happened?"

"By my fifth year I was head over heels in love, and so was she. At the end of seventh year, we were engaged."

"You were married?"

"No… we never got that far."

"What happened?"

"I'm getting there… you mustn't tell anyone about what I am going to tell you… only one other person knows the entire story." Ginny nodded in agreement. "I took the Dark Mark that year, without Roselyn's knowledge. I was enticed by Voldemort's offer of power, knowledge, and most of all respect. Roselyn would have left me the instant she found out… perhaps it would have been better if she had. Voldemort asked me to return to Hogwarts, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position; in that position, I would recruit new Death Eaters, and spy on Dumbledore. At first, I refused… I wanted to be an apothecary, not a teacher; besides, I had already begun to see what a mistake going to the Dark Lord had been. Lucius spoke of Voldemort's greatness, but I saw him for the monster he really was. I hid my feelings well, though, and was allowed to live, but I wanted no part of bringing him more followers. Lucius knew of my plans to marry, and revealed them to the Dark Lord. Voldemort dispatched a group of Death Eaters to Roselyn's home… I arrived at the house later than I expected after finishing my work for my apprenticeship. I knew even before I entered that she was gone, not because of the Dark Mark floating over her house, but because I couldn't feel her anymore. I could always sense when she was near…" tears shone in his eyes, but he fought them back. "I only found out later, that she was pregnant. Not only had Voldemort taken the only person who ever loved me, but he had taken my future. I returned to his service, but could only stand to bow to him for so long. I came to Dumbledore and confessed the truth – about my service to Voldemort, his role in Roselyn's death, about my grief… the rest is history."

She sat silently for a moment, before venturing to ask a question. "What does that have to do with your recent behavior?"

"I lost the woman I loved to Voldemort… I don't think I could stand to lose you too."

"Well… that explains a lot," she said after a moment.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"How could I not? It's no wonder you… react the way you do when you think I'm in danger. Severus… you can't go around shielding your heart from love, just because you are afraid of losing someone to death. It's not… good for you or the other people in your life."

"I realize that now."

"It's late and I'm ready for bed…"

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Severus." Severus stared as the door shut behind Ginny. _By the gods, I'm not addicted, I'm in love_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I think that's the longest chapter so far. The "Muggle" song in this chapter is the first verse from Witchy Woman by The Eagles. Thanks once again to all of my wonderful reviewers.

_Serena – Severus is in for the happiest time in his life, soon. Hopefully, it will last… we'll see… ;o)_

_Starchik21789 – Thanks for your kind words, and I'm glad you are enjoying it!_

Okay everyone, I hate to tell you all this, but even though this chapter gives you hope for our wonderful couple, the next few chapters will be bleak… not in the romance department, but in other areas. These next chapters are also going to be the hardest for me to write, so it might take a while, but I promise to update soon!


	10. Ginny's Addiction

**Ch. 10 – Ginny's Addiction**

A month went by too quickly. Severus noticed the usual air of excitement filling the student body when Winter Holidays began approaching, but to Severus the holidays only elicited one feeling – fear. By the time the New Year came, they would have only four short months before Voldemort launched his attack. These could be his last months with Ginny. Waiting was so much worse than not knowing.

His eyes moved to where Ginny was helping a nervous sixth year student carefully add the lacewings to her Polyjuice Potion. Ginny looked up from her work, their eyes meet, and Severus smiled. She always seemed to be able to tell when he was watching her now, no matter how subtle he though he was being.

An audible gasp reached his ears. He scowled at the perpetrator. _You would think a smiling Severus Snape was the scariest thing in the world, the way the react,_ Snape thought bitterly. _Forget the Death Eaters or impending war with Voldemort; my potions professor smiled, I'm terrified._

He shook his head in disgust and began making his rounds through the sixth year N.E.W.T. class. "You have two minutes left in this period. That should be plenty of time for you to clean up and store your projects properly. Remember, I want a carefully written progress report on your long-term practical on my desk by tomorrow morning at 9 am. It should be at least twelve inches in length and should detail precisely what you have accomplished thus far, what you have left to do, any problems you anticipate, and any you have run into so far. I want clear concise writing – I have no patience for Shakespeare; brevity is the key. No late papers will be accepted!" With timing born from years of teaching the bell rang as he finished speaking. "Class dismissed."

Ginny watched the class exit, a smirk on her face. As the door closed he saw he make a slight motion with her hand. The lock clicked into place.

"You're becoming quite adept at wandless magic."

"All due to your training, Sev," she crossed the room quickly, took his face into her hands and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away slowly, staring into his eyes. "You love Shakespeare," she said voice filled with accusation.

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't… and I don't intend on them ever finding out," his eyes twinkled mischievously.

His hands found her hips and he pulled her to him. They kissed tentatively at first, then with increasing need; their tongues probed each others mouths as if locked in a fierce struggle for dominance. Severus' hand roamed her body, caressing, squeezing, and leaving trails of fire on her body. A small involuntary moan escaped the back of Ginny's throat. The heat of desire flooded Severus' veins. He growled and pulled Ginny closer, as if wishing he could mould their bodies together.

Ginny pulled away suddenly and his body demanded to feel hers again. She looked at him, lips full from their kissing, cheeks red, eye consumed by desire. "If we don't go soon, we'll miss lunch."

"Bugger to lunch."

"Severus," she said as a warning.

He sighed and reluctantly took a step back attempting to distance himself from his desire. "Yes, I know, mustn't rouse suspicions. You go on; I'll be up in a minute." She nodded and left the room. "I love you," he whispered to the closed door.

* * *

Ginny ran her hands through her hair. She was so tired lately. Between learning the Dark Arts from Voldemort, defense with Severus, teaching, and her apprenticeship, she was exhausted. The expenditure of magical energy in itself was demanding, but on top of that she rarely had time to sleep. She was more than looking forward to the winter holidays and a break from teaching. 

"Ginny?" came Voldemort's voice. She snapped back to reality with force.

"Sorry, dear," she said stifling a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

Tom frowned, his eyes showing concern. "I understand. Let's have one last try at casting nonverbally for the night."

She inhaled deeply and nodded. Speaking in Parseltongue had been difficult, but thinking in it was worse. She had attempted the spell in Egyptian nonverbally, and it had worked; it just wasn't as powerful. It seemed there was something about speaking in Parseltongue that caused a surge of magical power through her body.

She took herself back to her first year at Hogwarts, remembering what it was like to speak Parseltongue, to think Parseltongue. _Nn Hna Ska_, she thought. The air pressure changed, the world seemed to compress. With a flick of her wand, the spell hit the target across the yard. Ginny felt the last reserve of her energy being sucked out of her and sent with the spell. She shuddered against the sudden cold as the now ever-present warmth of Black Lotus left her veins. Pain seized her body as her internal organs convulsed; she fell to her knees as her stomach began to empty its entire contents on the ground. Her every nerve seemed to be screaming for Black Lotus.

Voldemort was there in an instant, arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need it. I need it now, Tom."

"What?"

"Black Lotus."

"But it's too soon for a second dose. You have another month before…"

"Now!" she shouted, fighting the dry heaves racking her body.

"_Accio Black Lotus,_" he said softly. She grabbed the vial from his hand the instant it was there, uncorked it unceremoniously, and drank every drop. Her body shuddered as the convulsions stopped. She could feel the liquid warmth of the lotus slide down her esophagus and into the pit of her stomach. Slowly, it began to spread through her limbs.

She turned on Voldemort. "I hope you're happy, I'm as good as dead – I'm addicted." She stood slowly and began to make her way to Riddle Manor.

"Ginny, wait! We'll find a cure!" he said jogging to catch up with her.

"How do you propose to do that, Tom? In thousands of years, the greatest Potions Masters in the world have failed to find a cure to Black Lotus addiction! Do you honestly think that just because Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord, needs one in order to save his Queen, a cure will fall from the sky? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, this plant **is** a curse from the Gods? You may be the most awesome wizard in the history of the world, but even Lord Voldemort can't control the Gods!"

She could sense his anger rising; she could sense his backhand coming, even before she saw it. In one swift motion she caught his arm, his hand less than an inch from her face.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" he raged.

Her brown eyes locked with his red… both cold with anger. "I'm returning to Hogwarts, Tom. If you need me, just summon."

* * *

Unbidden the tears were falling as Ginny sat on her bed. What was she going to do? Death was almost certain, now. Sure, death was always certain, but not now, not so soon. She had no time to devote to finding a cure, not now anyway. Perhaps during the Winter Holidays… 

"Ginny? Are you ok in there?" came Snape's voice with a knock.

"Severus…" her breath caught. "I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to make the rounds."

"Take your time," he said softly.

Damn it all to hell! She wiped the tears away quickly. One thing for sure, she couldn't tell Severus. It would destroy the already fragile relationship they were building. She cast a spell to hide the fact she'd been crying and threw open the door. Severus eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're quite alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason at all." They began their rounds in the dungeons. About halfway to the Great Hall, Severus stopped and opened the doors to a broom closet. "Ms. Zabini… it's past curfew, please find your way to the Slytherin common room; as for you Mr. Thompson, a word of caution, the women in her family have strange knack for 'loosing' mates. Please return to the Ravenclaw dorms. 20 points from Ravenclaw."

They continued on their rounds. "It's hard to believe she's Blaise's cousin. They're so different."

"You'll get used to that… same last name, same House, but no resemblance in features or actions. It's more common than you think."

"That's hardly fair, you know," Ginny said softly.

"What?"

"You took points from Ravenclaw, but not Slytherin."

"He should be able to control himself better."

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk. She glanced slyly around to make sure no one was coming. "Should he?"

"Yes. I mean she's not totally inno…" he was interrupted as Ginny pinned him to the wall and began to kiss him, grinding into him. He barely stifled a moan as her mouth traveled from his to nibble on his ear. She placed kisses down his neck before stopping at the base to nibble gentle. A low growl escaped his throat. She pulled away from him suddenly.

"You should be able to control yourself better, Professor."

He glared at her in response and reluctantly began to continue on their rounds. "I see your point… 10 points from Slytherin."

"Come now, Professor, that's still not fair. Should I give another demonstration as to how the poor boy may have been ensnared?"

"Alright, alright… 10 more points form Slytherin. Happy now?" he said glaring at her.

"Now, don't get all snarky with me… I was not the one who was being unfair, now was I?" They finished their search of the castle fairly uneventfully, and ended at Severus' chambers.

Ginny collapsed into a large, cushy armchair near the fire as Severus poured a glass of wine for himself. He regarded her from across the room. She seemed tired; she was pale, her white skin resembled a thin piece of bleached parchment lying over a white linen sheet, it seemed thin, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"You need to sleep," he stated simply.

"I am more aware of that than anyone," she said stifling a yawn.

"Well… go on then, back to your room."

She shook her head forcefully. "We need to talk, Severus"

His heart skipped a beat. 'We need to talk' are the four words that every person fears hearing. "About?"

"I've been thinking… when do intend on revealing your true loyalties?"

"I haven't thought that far," he admitted slowly.

"I thought so," she said with a sigh. "Severus, I have a problem. Voldemort has been training me to kill Harry and Dumbledore. He feared that an Advada Kedavra curse would not be powerful enough to kill them, so he has been training me to kill using an ancient Egyptian spell. I know that he will not attack until I am by his side; I have become his weapon. You, he will attack whether you are there or not, assuming you will join the fight on his side when you can do so without revealing your loyalties to Dumbledore. This puts me in considerable danger – not from the members of the Order that fight, but the Aurors. Particularly the ones who aren't fully aware of all the Order is doing."

"Don't worry about that now. Everything will work out; your true loyalties will be known to all who need to know," he crossed to the chair across from her and sat his eyes taking her in. He felt the familiar tightening of his throat as he fought thoughts of loosing her.

"How can you be certain of that?"

"Trust me, Ginny. Dumbledore will not put you into unnecessary harm." _I won't let him_, he thought to himself.

"And if he considers it necessary?"

"What has happened to cause you to become so grim suddenly? Not even a month ago you were the one, assuring me that nothing bad would happen to you and now…"

"It's nothing. I've just been working too hard. I'm looking forward to the winter holidays so that I can spend my days working on what I need to work on and not teaching those brats," she said changing the subject.

He frowned, but followed the subject change. "Careful, Ginny, you're starting to sound like me. I thought you liked teaching."

"It might be more tolerable if it weren't for those damn Slytherins," she said her lips turning into a half grin and her eyes starting to sparkle.

"I never have a problem with them. It's always those damn Gryffindors that give me trouble," he said with a coy grin. Damn, she was forcing him to take the bait.

"And just what do they do that gives you so much trouble, Professor," she asked playfully slinking out of her chair and onto his lap.

"They manage to break all the rules and never get into trouble," he said sulking.

"That sounds awfully Slytherin to me." Her finger traced heat down his chest and he inhaled sharply.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. Members of Gryffindor break the rules out in the open where everyone can see them, but because they are so noble and brave, they are forgiven, while members of Slytherin at least have the audacity to hide their rule breaking."

"Oh, you mean they slither around in the dark, hiding their true selves."

"No, I mean that they break rules with finesse, with style, and have the skill to charm their unwary victims into believing they've never done anything wrong."

"If that's true, then how do they ever get caught?"

"The best never do," he said with a wicked grin, leaning in to claim her lips with his.

* * *

Her left arm was on fire. Ginny sat up in bed heart pounding, body drenched in sweat. Severus always managed to get her all worked up and then send her off to her room for sleep. The man was starting to infuriate her. Of course it wasn't always his fault… sometimes she was the one doing the stopping. 

She was brought back to reality as the pain flowed through her left arm and into her body. She glanced at the clock. What the hell could he want a 5 in the morning?

She dressed quickly and penned a short note:

_Sev,  
__Been summoned. Be back ASAP.  
__Gin_

She slipped it under his door and port-keyed to Riddle Manor.

Ginny came back to reality with a sickening lurch. Voldemort stood inches from her arrival spot.

"What took you so long?"

"I was still asleep," she said softly.

"You should know that you are very lucky I didn't kill you as soon as you arrived. If you were another of my followers you'd be dead. How dare you speak to me the way you did last night and leave before you were dismissed? Do you honestly think Ginerva Molly Weasley that you are above reproach? You are sadly mistaken! I would not hesitate to kill you in an instant. You aren't carrying my heir, yet, and until you are, you mean nothing to me. Any pureblood whore can become my queen if I so desire," his voice held an edge of malice generally reserved for Harry Potter, and his eyes flashed red menacingly.

"If any whore will do, then why not kill me now?" _Oh hell, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut Ginny?_

"You still have a purpose. You've progressed quickly in your training," he said turning his back to her, and crossing the study. "You will be spending Christmas here."

Ginny felt as if her throat were closing in on her. "I can't," she replied softly.

He turned on her. "You must."

"My family expects me at the Burrow. I have to go there."

"Fine then you will report here the day after Christmas, and begin to take your rightful place as my queen – my bed."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

**A/N:** Eeek! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I went on vacation and then school started…. And this was a REALLY difficult chapter for me to write. I hate putting Ginny through this much, but it really is a necessary evil (that's very Slytherin of me isn't it?). I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can with school. I'm farther along in this story than I've gotten on anything other than short stories and poems. Since I've never actually finished writing anything other than short stories and poems I'm afraid that I'm going to stop writing this. I would hate for that to happen, because I'm in love with this story. To make this short: I NEED motivation. I'm craving it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! 

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for last chapter: Velvet Storm, serena, and madmissymel!


	11. The First Time and It's Aftermath

**A/N:** First, let me say that I'm sorry that you waited so long for this update. Life got in the way of writing. I haven't given up or let this story die. I don't know when I'll have time to update again, as I'm starting student teaching on Monday. I'm so close to finishing school I'm ecstatic. Anyhoo… this chapter was originally longer, but I decided to break it down, because I was tired after a five hour marathon write. Before I started I had the first paragraph written. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Steal 'em to have my way with 'em. Don't sue. Ain't got no money.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The First Time and It's Aftermath**

Ginny awoke before the sun rose. She was thirsty, and she had to pee. She dressed quickly and made her way to the bathroom; the cold wooden floor protested her every movement and echoed in the silence. It was eerie – the Burrow hadn't been this silent since before her first year at Hogwarts, but it would be different once the thin rays of sunlight began to pierce the tightly drawn curtains. It always was.

Mum would wake first, from many years of habit, then Dad. He would stay in bed staring at the ceiling in contemplation. Next was either Ginny or Percy – early risers by nature – then Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and finally Ron. The entire Burrow would thus crescendo to a riotous orchestra of crashes and bangs and voices.

But for now, it was silent. She sighed as she returned to her room. She lit a fire and began brewing. This was her new life. In the morning, she would brew, stocking up on the cocktail of potions she used to alleviate the symptoms of her addiction. She knew she wouldn't have time to brew once she returned to Hogwarts. In the afternoon she would go to the library (either Muggle or magical at the Ministry of Magic) and research. She focused on anatomy, herbology, and potions making. She wanted to determine the source of her symptoms and why it was requiring more and more Black Lotus to alleviate them; she wanted to find a cure.

So, she had notebooks full of notes, theories, and ideas, but there were missing pieces that she couldn't fill in. It was possible that Severus could, but he would be furious with her for two reasons: a) she still hadn't told him about taking Black Lotus in the first place, and b) she was under strict orders not to work during the holiday, for he thought she needed to relax.

Severus… he was what kept her going. She looked forward to their visits in the evening, and it was the promise of life with him after the war that kept her searching for a cure. She couldn't deny that something was different between them now. He didn't know about her addiction nor did he know about Voldemort's latest demand, but he seemed to sense their time together growing short. They often snuggled together by the fire, despite the presence of her entire family (and Harry and Hermione), and when they went for their walks together their kisses often led to more. Ginny was blushing just thinking about it.

* * *

_Ginny_, Severus thought to himself as he sighed aloud. She filled his every waking moment and starred in his dreams. 

He spent his days doing the work asked of him by his masters – Dumbledore and Voldemort. His life was not his own, not until night fell, and he was released from his duties. It was then he fled to Ginny. He couldn't forget the look on Ron Weasley's face the first night he knocked on the door and asked to see Ginny.

But things were changing; he could sense it; he could feel it in his very bones. Ginny was hiding something – perhaps several somethings. No matter how much she claimed she rested, she seemed exhausted, and it felt as it she were wasting away in his arms, she had lost so much weight.

He grabbed his heavyweight cloak as he prepared himself to floo to the Weasley's. He would need it for their evening walk.

XXX  
The night air was cold, but they couldn't feel it. Their cloaks were long ago abandoned in their need to get closer to one another. Severus' hands were traveling beneath Ginny's thin sweater, as she tugged impatiently on his shirt. They had long ago learned that Muggle clothes provided much easier access than wizard's robes.

Their breathing was ragged as they kissed. Their bodies were on fire. "Ginny," Severus was breathless. "Ginny… Ginny… Ginny." His tone of voice became a warning – one that was all too familiar. _We are reaching the point of no return_, it said.

She pulled away from him. "Let's go back to Hogwarts," she said suddenly.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "I don't what to die a virgin."

"What?"

"Nevermind," she whispered in his ear. He fumbled for his cloak and wand, wrapped his arm around Ginny and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Now how are we to get in there?" she asked nodding to Hogwarts. "There's no way I can walk."

"The Three Broomsticks," he said softly.

"What?"

"Come on, woman, I know your brain hasn't stopped functioning. We can floo from the Three Broomsticks to my quarters." She followed wordlessly and in seconds they were in his chambers, their clothes in a trail from the fireplace to the bed.

Her hands were like ice on his chest, and his mouth was like fire on her neck. They were sitting on the bed, Ginny on his lap. Her back was arched, begging him for more as he kissed lower and lower.

Ginny gasped suddenly as the familiar aching cold filled her body. "Severus," she said softly. "Severus, I need a minute." She pulled away from him suddenly and his body protested her sudden absence. She grabbed her cloak after a few seconds of searching and fled to the bathroom.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Not now. Why now?" her hands were shaking as she clumsily fumbled for the vials containing Black Lotus and the life giving potions. They clanked against one another, and she dropped several corks. Taking a deep breath, she drank quickly, waiting for the potions to start working.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Ginny, are you alright? We don't have to do this if you're not ready…"

"I'm ready," she called back in protest. _Or I would be if I could stop shaking_, she thought silently. _Merlin, the withdrawals are getting worse and worse._

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Her voice belied her. She sounded as if she were in pain, immense and horrible pain. It took every ounce of control Severus had to prevent himself from barging in on her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked throwing open the door. "I'm ready."

"Wait... we need to talk..." his protest was cut off as she took his mouth in a kiss. They were traveling to the bed, hands roaming, mouths exploring. Ginny's body was on fire. Their final bits of clothing seemed to disappear, melting with the heat.

Severus laid her on the bed, his mouth and tongue trailing down her body to between her legs. She gasped softly as Severus used his tongue and fingers to take her to a height of pleasure that she had never before experienced and bring her crashing back down again as she screamed his name in ecstasy. "Gods yes!" she gasped as her body ceased shaking.

Severus looked up from between her legs and grinned lecherously. "I'm glad you liked it," he said softly.

"How could I not?" she replied with a grin that was just as wide. Without responding, Severus slid up her body and kissed her passionately, the head of his member brushing lightly against her. She moaned softly at the taste of herself on his lips and the feel of him hovering just outside her. "Are you ready?" he asked breathily.

Meekly, she nodded, nervous and excited at the same time. "I'm sorry if it hurts," he apologized in advance. In one fell swoop Severus entered her, and she gasped aloud at the strange mixture of pleasure and pain that coursed through her body. She squirmed uncomfortable until she became used the feeling, and then Severus started to move.

"Oh… Sev…" she moaned eagerly, as she struggled to meet his thrusts.

Severus found himself much, much too eager. His heart was pounding, and a thin layer of sweat had begun to form on his body. He moaned deeply at the feel of her, so wet, and tight, and excited. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman. "Gods, Ginny, you feel so good…" he moaned.

Ginny was close… so close she could taste it, as Severus seemed to be hitting all of the right spots. Words had long left her and she could only moan and gasp and writhe beneath him. Her breathing quickened as her cries of ecstasy crescendoed her second orgasm crashing over her like tidal waves pound into a beach. She clung to Severus as if he were a life preserver, her nails digging into his back.

Ginny's moans were like music to Severus' ears, and he couldn't help but be more and more excited. As he felt her climax, writhing and shaking underneath him, fingernails digging into the flesh of his back, he lost what vaulted control he had, his own orgasm exploded from him with a loud ecstatic cry. "GINNY YES!" he screamed, as he collapsed against her, their bodies sticky with light sheen of perspiration.

After several minutes of panting, and clinging to Ginny as if she were his only hope, he sat up to look at her. "That was amazing," he whispered. "You are amazing… I love you…"

"No, you are," she replied sleepily. "I love you, too…" she was much to exhausted to realize that they had just exchanged their first declarations of love.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to him closely. "Shhh… sleep… and don't argue with me, I'm still your professor."

"But you're also my lover, so I get privileges your other students do not," Ginny replied with a smile.

He feigned a grimace, but didn't argue. "Just go to sleep."

* * *

Ginny spent the night huddled in Severus' arms, and for the first time in ages slept without the aid of potions. She only awoke the next morning when she felt him shift beside her, and she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her lovingly. "Mornin'," she said sleepily. 

"Morning, love," he replied softly, kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I was almost afraid that it was a dream."

"I can assure you that it was not, but even if it was, it was a most marvelous dream, wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded slowly and yawned softly. She needed her Black Lotus and Organ Re-Grow. "Be right back," she whispered, and she disappeared into the bathroom. Her cloak was still there, undisturbed, exactly where she left it. She reached into the inside pocket, triumphantly pulled out the final dose of her medications that she was carrying, and drank them. She brought the cloak out with her and tossed it onto a nearby by armchair, before crawling back into bed with Severus.

Severus sighed as she rejoined him. "Ginerva… can I ask you something without you getting angry?"

Ginny rolled over and looked at him her pale brown eyes locking with his onyx. "I can't promise that, but go ahead anyway."

"What is it you are hiding from me?" he asked sullenly.

Ginny looked away from him, before responding. "Nothing," she whispered.

Severus sighed deeply. "Don't lie to me, please. I'll use legilimency if I must," he sighed.

"It's just… Voldemort has ordered me to report to the manor the day after Christmas," she said revealing only part of what she was hiding.

"What? Why?" Severus snapped.

"He… he says that it's time for me to take my true place as his queen… in his bed," Ginny replied reluctantly.

"WHAT?" Severus raged. "Bloody fucking hell! Didn't you think this would be good information to share with me **before** we made love?"

"I didn't think it would matter. Does it change anything between us?" Ginny asked, quite surprised at Severus' reaction.

"No… not us, but you and **him**. Does he think you are a virgin?" Severus demanded.

"I… I don't know. Why does it matter?" she asked.

Severus groaned. "Because he can tell if you aren't."

Ginny paled at the thought. Oh hell, why hadn't she realized that? "Oh bloody hell… I hadn't thought of that. What am I going to do? What are you going to do?"

"You… you are going to lie. You are going to tell him that you aren't a virgin, and that someone else is the one who took your virginity. I… I am going to hope to the Gods that he doesn't suspect me, because if he finds out… he'll kill me!"

* * *

Needless to say the realization of what could be coming put a damper on the mood of what had been a joyous couple. Severus and Ginny parted their ways, each resuming their own brand of work. 

That night when Severus knocked on the Weasley's front door, Arthur answered. He smiled sheepishly at Severus, before stepping out of the door and closing it behind him.

"Erm… Severus… you kept Ginny out all night last night," he stated.

"I'm sorry about that, Arthur…" Severus began to reply, but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay. I understand. After all, you are both consenting adults. Molly and I have talked about it and we are of the mind that although we don't necessarily like the thought of you and our only daughter together, if you make her happy, we're okay with it," Arthur said.

Severus couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Arthur. So, then… can I see her?"

"That's the thing… she's refusing to see you…"

Severus' mouth dropped. "What?" he asked unable to conceal his shock.

"Apparently, she's upset about something Lord Voldemort has made her do, but she won't tell us what…"

"I **need** to see her, Arthur. I think **I** may have been the one to upset her. You see… the Dark Lord has requested her presence after Christmas, and… and we're afraid that now our relationship could be exposed," Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I'm not going to force her to see you," and with that Arthur turned and went back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Indecisive, he stood staring at the door in shock. He knocked lightly. There were muffled sounds of arguing from behind the door ("Let me get it." "No me." "Shove it, I've got it.", and Ronald Weasley's face appeared in the barely cracked door.

"If I could just…"

"NO!" he shouted, and with a look of satisfaction he slammed the door in his ex-potion professor's face.

Severus sighed deeply, he was nothing if not persistent, though, and he knocked at the door a third time. He was rewarded with Ginny's face behind the door. "Severus… not today. Please," she said softly.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," and she leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

* * *

Severus diligently returned the next day as was requested of him, and Ginny opened the door smiling brightly at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Sevvie, I just had to take some time to think," she said softly, embracing him in a hug. She had definitely spent her day and night thinking and working. 

She had been so close to developing a cure to her addiction that she could taste it, and rather than leave her research in mid-stream, she decided to press on. For once, Severus could wait, for if she succeeded they would have all the time in the world. She had actually begun brewing possible antidotes, but every time she seemed to get close something went wrong, making her potion too volatile for consumption or just plain ineffective. Clearly, she was missing something, and clearly, the answer wasn't present in any of the texts she had come across thus far.

Once Ginny had run into her roadblock, she had become instantly depressed, and her mind began to focus on her imminent arrival at Riddle Manor. How would she cover for herself and Severus? What plausible story could she concoct and use to convince herself and Tom Riddle that her first glorious introduction to sex had not been with the love of her life, Severus Snape? And how could she possibly fake enjoying it with Tom, while images of Severus would be floating in her head?

With all of her inner turmoil, she couldn't face Severus that night no matter how much seeing him may have soothed her temporarily… and there_ was_ still the fact that she hadn't totally forgiven him for his outburst the morning after.

For his part, Severus was confused and hurt by the incident, and he wasn't quite willing to face the fact that he could be so easily shoved from her life. He sighed as he held the red-head beauty in his arms. "And so you couldn't see me? Why couldn't think while we were together? Do I inhibit your brain wave activity?" he asked snarkily.

"No, of course not, I just… I don't know Severus, don't ask me to explain. I needed alone time. Surely you, of all people understand that," she said softly.

Damn it, he couldn't argue with that. Part of Severus Snape would always enjoy his time alone… perhaps that's why they were meant for one another. They could spend time alone and not make the other angry. "Yes… but what did you need to think about?"

"What to tell Tom about… you know," she replied.

"Did you come up with something?" he wanted to know.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N**: So, what did you think? As always read and review. Please? 

Oh, and one other note before you go. I sat down and figured out that this epic will have between 15 and 17 chapters total, so we don't have that far to go. YAY!


End file.
